Sirius Black warum er seine Familie so sehr hasste
by Reonar
Summary: Warum hasst Sirius seine Familie? Was hat sie ihm getan? Was wissen die anderen nicht? Was haben selbst James und Remus nie gehört? Doch warum weiß Snape etwas? Sirius Black trägt ein Geheimnis mit sich herum, das er niemanden anvertrat? !complete!
1. Wie alles begann

**Titel:** Warum er seine Familie so sehr hasste

**Autor:**Reonar

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:**Alles an Harry Potter gehört J.K.R. und nicht mir. Ich verdiene damit keinerlei Geld und schreibe diese Fanfiction einfach aus purem Spaß und Überschuss an Fantasie.

**Warnung:**In dieser Geschichte geht es um die Misshandlung von Sirius, Prügel und auch Vergewaltigung kommen vor, wer solches nicht gerne liest sollte sich daher eine andere Geschichte suchen.

**Erklärungen:**

„_Text"**- normale Unterhaltungen / gesprochene Texte**_

_/Text/**- die Stimme in Sirius Kopf**_

‚_Text'**- Sirius antworten auf die Stimme in seinem Kopf / **_

Gedanken aller Charaktere 

_/Anfang/ ... Text .../Ende/**- Rückblick / Erinnerungen**_

Warum er seine Familie so sehr hasste 

Sirius Black saß in einem Sessel im Salon seines Hauses. Dieses Haus, welches ihm in seiner Kindheit so verhasst war und finstere Erinnerungen in ihm hervorrief. Er saß dort zusammen mit seinem Freund Remus Lupin, seinem Patensohn Harry Potter, dessen Freunden Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley. Rons restliche Familie, außer sein Bruder Percy, war ebenfalls da. Sie tranken Tee und aßen Kuchen, denn Harry war am Vormittag von seinen so verhassten Verwandten hier her in den Grimauldplace geholt worden. Harry wurde von den Weasleys ausgefragt, wie es ihm so ergangen war und sein Patensohn erzählte, was die Dursleys mal wieder für Gemeinheiten auf Lager gehabt hatten.

Sirius starrte ins Feuer des Kamins und immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu den Ringen, die im Kaminsims eingelassen worden waren. /Na, immer noch angst hier zu sein und es zu sehen/ Fragte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sirius schloss einen Moment die Augen. ‚Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe!' Remus beobachtete seinen Freund besorgt, der nicht gerade erfreut aussah, obwohl sie Harry hergeholt hatten.

Alle blickten auf, als die Tür zum Salon sich öffnete und Severus Snape in der Tür stand. „Ah Severus, möchten sie auch Tee?" Fragte Mr. Weasley freundlich. Sirius Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als Snape nickte, sich setzte und den Tee entgegen nahm. „Danke!" Schnarrte er. Harry war verstummt, als Snape hereingekommen war und erzählte nun leise weiter. Sirius starrte wieder auf den Kamin und Severus beobachtete Sirius und hob eine Braue. /Er beobachtet dich und weiß es, er weiß es ganz genau/ Sirius verkrampfte sich. ‚Halt den Mund! Halt doch einfach den Mund!' Fauchte er, in seinen Gedanken, die Stimme an. Doch diese fing nur an zu lachen und fortwährend flüsterte sie ihm zu, wie schwach er doch war und wie feige und das Snape es wisse. /Er weiß es, schau nur wie er dich beobachtet und die Haken am Kamin hat er auch gesehen/ Lachte ihn die Stimme aus.

Remus beobachtete Sirius besorgt, der die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, die Stimme terrorisierte ihn weiter und so sprang er plötzlich auf. „Halt den verdammten Mund!" Schrie er. Alle starrten ihn verwirrt an und in Harrys Augen lag schrecken. „Sirius?" Fragte Remus und stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Er griff nach Sirius, doch der wich zurück und schlug die Hand weg. „Fass mich nicht an!" Schrie er ihn an. Seine Augen schienen Remus nicht wirklich zu sehen, sondern jemand oder etwas anderes. Remus versuchte es erneut. „Fass mich nicht an!" Schrie Sirius abermals. Bill und Charly hatten sich ebenfalls erhoben und unbemerkt ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen. „Sirius, was hast du?" Fragte Remus leise und kam langsam auf ihn zu, doch Sirius drehte sich um und rannte in Dumbledor hinein, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Sirius stieß ihn von sich und rannte aus dem Raum.

Remus wollte ihm folgen, doch Dumbledor hielt ihn auf. „Lass ihn Remus!" Remus blickte den Schulleiter fragend an. „Aber ...!" Severus schnaubte. „Ja, lass ihn Lupin. Lass ihn sich vor Angst verkriechen!" Alle starrten Severus an. „Severus, halte dich bitte zurück! Sirius wird es ihnen erklären, wenn er dazu bereit ist. Von dir hat er auch nichts erzählt!" Severus sah ihn finster an und schwieg dann aber. „Professor Dumbledor, was bedeutet das alles?" Fragte Harry. „Das wird Sirius erklären, wenn er dazu bereit ist!" Meinte dieser nur wieder.

Sirius war nach oben in einen Raum gegangen, den sonst keiner betreten konnte. /Feigling/ Erklang wieder diese Stimme. Sirius verkroch sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers, wo eine Couch verborgen hinter einer Schrankwand stand. Er wickelte sich in eine Wolldecke ein, nachdem er die Beine an die Brust gezogen hatte und versuchte vergeblich die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen /Du hattest es doch nicht anders verdient gehabt! Elender Feigling/ Höhnte sie wieder. Sirius legte den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne der Couch und unwillkürlich kamen ihm wieder die Bilder seiner Kindheit in den Sinn.

_**/26 Jahre zuvor/**_

_Der 13 Jährige Sirius Black saß in der schwarzen Kutsche seiner Familie und starrte aus dem Fenster. Neben ihm saß sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus und daneben seine Cousinen Narzissa und Bellatrix. Cousine Andromeda saß ihnen gegenüber, neben ihrer Mutter, daneben ihr Vater und vor Sirius seine und Regulus Mutter._

_Alle trugen schwarz, was ja auch sonst der Fall war, doch diesmal trugen sie die Kleidung mit dem Familienwappen, ihre allerbesten Festumhänge. Sie kamen gerade von der Beerdigung seines Vaters, der zwei Wochen zuvor verstorben war. Seine Mutter blickte ihn angeekelt an. „Kein wunder, dass dein Vater wegen dir zu Tode gekommen ist. Bei dieser Rede würde sich jeder im Grabe umdrehen!" Sirius sah sie kalt an. „Dazu war der Sarg viel zu eng." Sie sah ihn wütend an, verpasste ihm eine feste Ohrfeige und kratzte ihn dabei mit ihren Fingernägeln. „Außerdem denke ich, dass es eher deine Alkoholabhängigkeit oder die Affäre mit Onkel Slowan war, die ihn den Tod gebracht hat!" Fauchte er wütend und sie schlug wieder zu. „Ich werde dir deine Frechheiten schon noch austreiben!" ,zischte sie ihn an. Sirius bebte vor Zorn und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Die Blicke seiner Cousinen und seiner Tante bemerkte er nicht._

„_Benimm dich gefälligst wie ein Black. Das du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist, ist schon, Schande genug!" Meinte auf einmal sein Onkel, der jüngste Bruder seines Vaters. Insgesamt hatte er drei Brüder gehabt. Alphard ist der älteste. Dann sein Vater, Phinue. Romeo, der aus der Familie ausgestoßen worden war und der Jüngste, Slowan. „Mein Bruder hätte nicht so nachlässig sein sollen mit dir!" Zischte er. Sirius schwieg und starrte stur aus dem Fenster. Er schaltete einfach ab._

_Als sie angekommen waren, half er den Frauen heraus. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfte. Es war sein Onkel Alphard, der hinter ihm stand. „Was hast du mit deiner Wange gemacht?" Fragte er und hob eine Braue. Sirius fuhr herum. „Oh, Onkel Alphard!" Er wischte etwas Blut von seiner Wange. „Ach nichts. Habe mich nur gekratzt!" Murmelte er. Alphard Black hob eine Braue. „Deinem Vater hätte die Rede gefallen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugegeben hätte, er war stolz auf dich!" Sirius sah ihn forschend an. Alphard war immer nett und ehrlich zu ihm gewesen. „Laut meiner Mutter bin ich schuld an seinem Tod!" Erwiderte er. „Hat sie das gesagt?" Sirius schnaubte und berührte seine Wange. „Am liebsten hätte sie es mir eingebrannt." Alphard zog seine Hand weg. „War sie es?" Sirius befreite sich. „Ich muss rein gehen. Ich muss noch meine Hausaufgaben machen und lernen!" Wich er aus und ging schnell an ihm vorbei und ins Haus. Sein Onkel blickte ihm seufzend hinterher._

_Sirius machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinauf, als seine Mutter umgezogen herunterkam. „Wo willst du hin? Wir essen jetzt. Also mach, dass du ins Esszimmer kommst!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Habe keinen Hunger! Ich muss auch noch lernen und Hausaufgaben machen!" Sie sah ihn wütend an und verpasste ihm abermals eine Ohrfeige. „Nun sind wir uns schon zu fein mit der Familie zu essen oder was?" Sie packte ihn im Haar und zog ihn die Treppe runter, schubste ihn dann zur Esszimmertür. „Mach das du dich an deinen Platz setzt und isst, oder ich werde dich lehren zu gehorchen!" Sirius starrte sie erschrocken an._

_Solange er sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie ihm und Regulus gegenüber nie die Hand erhoben und nun bei ihm schon zum wiederholten Male. Er schluckte, fasste sich wieder und ging ins Esszimmer, setzte sich an seinen Platz und starrte stur auf seinen Teller._

_Alle sahen ihn fragend an, da sie das zerzauste Haar und die gerötete und geschwollene Wange sahen. Er schwieg das gesamte Essen über und aß auch nicht viel. Danach verschwand er so schnell er konnte in sein Zimmer und machte sich an die Bücher und lernte. Das Abendessen brachte er genauso hinter sich und lernte dann weiter, ehe er zu Bett ging. Eine penetrante Stimme, in seinem Kopf, peinigte ihn, seid der ersten Ohrfeige seiner Mutter. /Schwächling! Kannst oder willst du dich nicht wehren/ Höhnte sie. Sirius hielt sich die Ohren zu und sprach immer wieder in Gedanken, bis er einschlief. ‚Halt den Mund und lass mich zufrieden!'_

_Irgendwann hatte Sirius sich sein Kopfkissen um die Ohren gelegt und so hörte er nicht, wie seine Mutter und sein Onkel Slowan das Zimmer betraten. Er bekam erst etwas mit, als sein Onkel ihn an den Haaren aus dem Bett zerrte. Sirius blickte ihn verschlafen und erschrocken an. „Was soll das?" Fragte er aufgebracht. Sein Onkel antwortete nicht, sondern schlug ihn hart ins Gesicht. Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Was soll das?" Fragte er wieder. Seine Mutter sah ihn angewidert an. „Das ich dich neun Monate mit mir rumgeschleppt habe. Da könnte mir das Kotzen kommen!" Sirius sah sie kalt an. „Ich war auch nicht scharf drauf!" Fauchte er._

„_Dir werden wir auch noch Respekt beibringen. Das du nach Gryffindor gegangen bist, wirst du noch bereuen." Meinte sein Onkel, zückte seinen Zauberstab und fesselte Sirius Hände auf den Rücken. Er holte aus und schlug ihm wieder ins Gesicht._

_Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Seine Mutter beschimpfte ihn immer wieder. Doch das Einzigste, dass er noch bewusst wahrnahm, waren die Schmerzen, die sein Onkel ihm zufügte, als er ihn verprügelte._

_Sirius blinzelte ins Licht, welches durch das Fenster schien. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und besonders seine blutenden Handgelenke, in die sich die Seile eingeschnitten hatten. Er versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, während er versuchte eine bequemere Position einzunehmen. Sirius wimmerte leise und schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte seinem Onkel und seiner Mutter nicht die Genugtuung gegeben zu schreien oder zu weinen. Das hatte beide ziemlich wütend gemacht. Sirius wusste nicht wie spät es war und so starrte er weiter mit gefühlskalten Augen zum Fenster und wartete, das etwas geschah, oder er aus diesem Alptraum erwachen würde._

_Irgendwann ging die Tür plötzlich auf und er machte sich auf neuerliche Prügel gefasst. Als die Stimme seiner Cousine Andromeda erklang zuckte er zusammen. „Sirius, schläfst du noch?" Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie verschwinden solle, aber es kam wieder nur ein leises wimmern über seine geschwollenen Lippen. Andromeda hob eine Braue und kam zum Bett und zog die Decke beiseite, unter der er lag. Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Siri? Was ist passiert? Wer war das?" Fragte sie, als sie seine Hände losband. Doch er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern rollte sich nur erschöpft ein und wimmerte wieder leise. Andromeda rannte aus dem Zimmer und holte ihre Mutter._

_Angelina Black kam zu Sirius aufs Bett und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie ließ ihn einschlafen und versorgte seine Wunden. „Hat er gesagt, wer das war?" Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. Angelina weckte Sirius wieder, nachdem sie seine Wunden einigermaßen geheilt hatte. Der öffnete stöhnend die Augen. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte sie ihn. „Matschig!" Murmelte er und erhob sich zitternd. „Sirius, wer hat dich so zugerichtet?" Sirius sah sie nicht an. „Ich muss mich anziehen, es gibt sicher bald Frühstück!" Erwiderte er ausweichend. „Sirius, wer war das?" Fragte Angelina nochmals. „Niemand!" Meinte er nur wieder. Sie seufzte und ging mit Andromeda hinaus. „Mum, du weißt wer das war?" Fragte Andromeda leise. Angelina nickte. „Ich kann es mir denken!" Erwiderte sie._

_Sirius wusch sich vorsichtig, da die Blessuren, Blutergüsse und Prellungen noch schmerzten. Danach zog er sich einen schwarzen, langärmeligen Rollkragenpullover und eine schwarze Jeans an. Er blickte danach in den Spiegel und musterte sein geschwollenes Gesicht. /Na los, fang doch an zu weinen! Würdest dich am liebsten verkriechen und flennen, mach schon/ Meldete sich wieder diese Stimme. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen. ‚SCHNAUZE!' Dann ging er hinunter zum Frühstück._

_Alle blickten ihn an, als er herein kam. „Ah, beehrt der werte Herr uns doch noch mit seiner Anwesenheit?" Fauchte seine Mutter. „Verzeihung, bin in der Dusche ausgerutscht. Tante Angelina hat mich erst noch zusammen geflickt." Meinte er leise und blickte auf seinen Teller. Er aß schweigend und nach dem Essen wollte er wieder in sein Zimmer und lernen. Doch sein Onkel, Alphard, zog ihn beiseite. „Sirius, war das deine Mutter?" Fragte er, doch Sirius wich der Frage wieder aus. „Nein, ich bin in der Dusche ausgerutscht. Ich muss jetzt wieder lernen gehen!" Meinte er. „Sirius!" Alphard griff nach ihm, doch Sirius wich erschrocken zurück. „Bitte, ich muss lernen gehen!" Er rannte an seinem Onkel vorbei und hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo er sich in seine Bücher vertiefte. Das Abendessen brachte er ebenso schnell rum und setzte sich vor dem schlafen gehen wieder an die Bücher. Er lag wach in seinem Bett, als sein Onkel und seine Mutter, eine Stunde später, wieder sein Zimmer betraten. Er schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe._

_Drei Wochen ist es nun schon her, dass der Unterricht in Hogwarts wieder begonnen hatte. Sirius hing wimmernd im Salon. Seine Hände waren mit Seilen, die ihm in die Haut schnitten am Kaminsims gefesselt. Sein Körper war zerschunden und schmerzte. Das Feuer verbrannte ihm die Brust. Sein Rücken brannte von der Prügel mit dem harten Ledergürtel seines Onkels und seine gebrochenen Handgelenke bluteten. Seine Rippen schmerzten höllisch beim Atmen. Seine Schultern waren ausgekugelt und sein gesamter Körper war mit Blutergüssen und Prellungen übersät. Sein rechter Oberschenkel und sein linkes Knie schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung, weil sein Onkel mit voller Wucht dagegen getreten hatte. Sirius Gesicht war geschwollen und sein Hals brannte vor Durst. Er hustete und sein gesamter Körper zitterte._

_Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und schloss innerlich seufzend die Augen. ‚Haben die denn niemals genug?" Er hörte wie jemand scharf die Luft einsog. „Oh bei Merlin! Alphard, schnell!" Hörte er die Stimme seiner Tante Angelina. Sirius spürte, wie sie ihn in die Arme nahm und die Fesseln löste._

_Sirius schrie auf, als er bewegt und in einen Umhang gewickelt wurde. „Bringen wir ihn nach Hogwarts." Angelina nickte Alphard zu. „Ich bin froh das Bella, Andy und Ziss geschrieben haben!" Alphard hob Sirius hoch. „Regulus hat mir ne Eule geschickt." Sie brachten den Jungen raus in die Kutsche, die sie nach Hogwarts fuhr. Sirius verlor das Bewusstsein, als sie einstiegen. „Kaum ist Phinue tot, betrügt Slowan mich offen mit dieser Schlange. Und dann tun sie dem Jungen auch noch so was an." Alphard nickte sacht und hielt Sirius und legte dessen Kopf an seine Brust._

_Angelina erklärte dem Hausmeister von Hogwarts, Mr. Filch, dass sie den Jungen in den Krankenflügel bringen würden und er Dumbledor holen solle. Sie brachten Madam Pomfrey, die geschockt aussah, als sie Sirius Wunden sah. „Wer hat das getan?" Fragte sie. „Das müssen sie ihn fragen, wir haben ihn so zugerichtet gefunden." Meinte Alphard und seufzte leise. Angelina seufzte und strich Sirius durchs Haar. „Wir haben ihn so gefunden, wir wissen nicht, was geschehen ist. Da er aber in die Schule musste, brachten wir ihn hierher." Erklärte Alphard der Krankenschwester._

_Als der Schulleiter herein kam wandte sich Angelina an ihn. „Kümmern sie sich bitte gut um Sirius. Alphard und ich müssen gehen." Damit verließen die beiden Hogwarts wieder._

_Sirius seufzte leise. ‚Ich muss tot sein, es tut nichts mehr weh!' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. /Das hättest du wohl gerne, mieser Feigling/ Erwiderte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sirius öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Er lag in einem abgeschiedenen Raum des Krankenflügels, wo normalerweise Remus nach Vollmond lag. Sirius murrte und Dumbledor beugte sich vor. „Wie geht es ihnen, Mr. Black?" Fragte er. „Ich fühl mich wie nach einem Ringkampf mit einem Troll!" Dumbledor nickte leicht. „So haben sie auch ausgesehen. Können sie mir sagen, wer das mit ihnen getan hat?" Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. /Ja, los sag ihm, dass das deine Mutter war. Er wird dich auch für einen Feigling halten. Zu schwach um sich zu wehren/ Sirius blickte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Ich habe mich, nachdem ich gesund war, in den Straßen der Muggel rumgetrieben und bin dort einer Gang der Muggel begegnet. Ich habe ihnen wohl nicht gefallen, deshalb haben sie mich verprügelt. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei, und so konnte ich mich nicht wehren!" Log er, da seine Mutter einen Brief geschrieben hatte, das er an Drachenpocken erkrankt wäre. Sirius blickte Dumbledor nicht an. „Hm. Nun gut. Belassen wir es dabei, erst mal." Sirius nickte leicht und entspannte sich._

_Madam Pomfrey ließ ihn erst eine Woche später aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus, nachdem sie sich sicher war, das er wieder völlig gesund war. Sirius betrat die große Halle mit gemischten Gefühlen und vor allem dieser lästigen Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn ständig verspottete. Die Schüler waren gerade beim Frühstück und sahen auf, als er eintrat. Er ging hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo James gerade Remus heftig knuffte und auf ihn deutete und beide grinsten grottenbreit. Sirius bemerkte auch die Blicke seiner drei Cousinen und hockte sich neben James und grinste. „Na, habt ihr mich schon vermisst?" James nickte. „Klar! Aber, sag mal Sirius, hast du deinen Wecker überhört oder so? Der Unterricht hat vor einem Monat begonnen!" Meinte er stichelnd. „Oder hast du deine Familie so lieb, als das du zu uns zurückkommen wolltest?" Fragte Peter. Sirius Blick verfinsterte sich und er schnaubte abfällig. „Weißt du Peter, ich kann mir was angenehmeres vorstellen, als vier Wochen lang Drachenpocken mit meiner Familie auszuleben!" Meinte er giftig. Remus und James sahen sich verwirrt an._

_Sirius begann sich seinen Teller mit Essen voll zuschaufeln und aß dann hungrig. „Wasch isch?" Fragte er, nachdem er von seinem Toast abgebissen hatte. James grinste. „Sirius, man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund, hat dir das nie einer beigebracht?" Sirius biss wieder vom Toast ab. „Nisch dasch isch wüschte! Du muscht ja auch gefehlt ham!" Remus lachte. „Recht hat er." James zog eine Schmollschnute. Inzwischen war das Interesse an Sirius auftauchen wieder abgeebbt, wenn man vom üblichen, weiblichen Fanclub absah, der ihn stets anhimmelte und so entspannte Sirius sich wieder und genoss die gegenseitigen Neckereien zwischen James , Remus und sich._

_**/Rückblick Ende/**_

Sirius zitterte leicht und schlang die Wolldecke fester um sich. Nach einer weile hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. Er erhob sich seufzend und ging in die Küche hinunter. Sirius seufzte innerlich, als ihn alle anstarrten. /Schniefelus hat es ihnen erzählt/ Feixte die Stimme gehässig. Dumbledor sah auf und lächelte fröhlich. „Sirius, setz dich doch. Molly hat das Essen gleich fertig." Sirius setzte sich neben Dumbledor. „Sie werden dich nicht danach fragen, was da los war vorhin. Severus hat und wird auch nichts darüber verlauten lassen. Sie werden warten, bis du dazu bereit bist!" Sirius nickte erleichtert und entspannte sich. Sie aßen in Ruhe und später gingen sie in die Bibliothek.

Sirius und Remus spielten Schach miteinander. Die Kinder spielten Snape explodiert, während Snape ihnen missmutig zusah. Arthur las Zeitung und Molly strickte einen Pullover. „Sirius, ich frage dich nicht danach, was das vorhin war. Ich gebe dir nur den Rat mal mit Harry zu reden. Er hat deinen Ausbruch auf sich bezogen und ist ganz schön traurig und verschreckt. Außerdem, wenn du darüber sprechen möchtest, sollst du wissen, dass ich dir zuhöre. Und da Dumbledor zu wissen scheint worum es geht, wird er dir sicher auch zuhören. Mit Severus wirst du, denke ich mal, nicht darüber reden. Auch wenn er es zu wissen scheint." Sirius sah auf, als Remus geendet hatte. „Danke Moony, aber ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich will es endlich vergessen und mir wäre es lieb, wenn nicht mal Dumbledor, McGonnagal, Schniefelus, Pomfrey oder meine Cousinen davon wissen würden." Remus nickte leicht.

„Wie kommt es, dass Pomfrey, Dumbledor, McGonnagal und sogar Severus davon wissen, aber ich nicht?" Fragte Remus dann doch. Sirius seufzte finster. „Dumbledor, McGonnagal und Pomfrey haben die Ergebnisse, der Sache, um die es geht, gesehen und Snape hat es dummerweise bei einem Vorfall mitbekommen. Zudem habe ich es vor dir, James und Peter geheim gehalten." Meinte er dann. Remus nickte. „Okay, das erklärt es." Er sah aufs Schachbrett, verschob eine Figur. „Schachmatt!" Sirius brummte.

„Sag mal Moony, kannst du mich nicht auch mal gewinnen lassen?" Remus grinste. „Nein!" Sirius schnaubte. „Das ist wahre Freundschaft." Remus kicherte. „Hättest du je James bei einem eurer Wettflüge gewinnen lassen?" Sirius schürzte die Lippen. „Nein!" Sie brachen in Gelächter aus und spielten dann noch ein paar Runden, ehe es Abendessen gab.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie wieder in die Bibliothek, wo Remus sich seinem Buch widmete und Sirius sich an den Schreibtisch setzte und aus der Schublade einen gebundenen Stapel Pergamente heraus holte. Er kramte Feder und Tintenfass heraus und begann zu schreiben.

„Sirius, was machst du da?" Fragte Hermine nach einer weile. „Einen Schlachtplan, wie ich dich und Ron verkupple!" Erwiderte er. Alle lachten, außer Hermine und Ron. Hermine starrte Ron an, der wurde knallrot. „Sirius, man sag doch so was nicht." Stotterte Ron. Sirius grinste und blickte auf. „Ron, du und Hermine, seid die einzigsten die hier denken, ihr hättet nichts am Laufen. Der Rest, weiß es mit Sicherheit." Ron und Hermine sahen sich um. „Oh!" Kam es von beiden und wieder lachten die Anderen.

Remus schmunzelte leicht. Sirius hatte es wieder geschafft, erfolgreich von sich abzulenken. Sirius schrieb weiter an dem Text, den er an fast jeden Abend, seid er in seinem Elternhaus festsaß, erweiterte.

Es interessierte alle sehr, was er dort schrieb. Jedoch schaute keiner nach, um ihn nicht zu verärgern oder seine Privatsphäre zu verletzen. Nach einer Stunde legte Sirius alles weg und verabschiedete sich und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht. Er wolle den Hippogreif, Seidenschnabel, füttern und dann zu Bett gehen.

Sirius ging allerdings, nach dem Füttern von Seidenschnabel, in das Büro seines Vaters zurück und setzte sich auf dessen hohen Lehnstuhl. Er lehnte sich zurück und hob eine Braue, als er die Bilder auf dem Schreibtisch betrachtete. Es waren Bilder von Sirius, Regulus, ihren Cousinen und auch ein Bild von Sirius, James und Remus.

Sirius beugte sich vor und strich über das Bild, welches er glaubte verloren zu haben. „Du hast es geklaut Dad!" Murmelte er. „Warum?" Er bekam keine Antwort und durchsuchte die Schreibtischschubladen ein wenig. Er fand ein Buch, welches verschlossen war und runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das Dad?" Führte er das Selbstgespräch weiter. Er wendete und begutachtete das Buch eingehend. Er berührte es mit seinem Zauberstab und sprach einige Worte, doch es ließ sich nicht öffnen.

So legte Sirius es nach einer Weile wieder beiseite und durchsuchte den Schreibtisch weiter. Er fand ein anderes Buch und schlug es auf. Eine seiner Brauen wanderten sehr weit nach oben, als er auf das Fotoalbum blickte. „Interessant!" Sirius blätterte die Seiten durch und schmunzelte bei einigen Bildern. „Oh, danke Dad. Das ist wirklich ein Moment, den ich als Foto festgehalten haben wollte!" Meinte er, als er ein Bild von sich fand auf dem er, als Kleinkind, splitterfasernackt in seinem Geburtstagskuchen saß und sich mit der Sahnecreme ein schmierte.

Sirius legte das Fotoalbum wieder auf den Schreibtisch und erhob sich müde. Er ging zur Couch, legte sich darauf und wickelte sich in die Wolldecke. Sirius starrte an die Zimmerdecke und seufzte leise. Er grübelte über sein Leben nach und unwillkürlich kamen ihm neue Erinnerungen, an das Leben nach dem Tod seines Vaters, in den Sinn.


	2. schlaflose Nächte

_**/25 Jahre zuvor/**_

_Sirius saß im Zug von Hogwarts nach Kings Cross, wo er von seiner Mutter abgeholt werden würde. Er seufzte und lehnte den Kopf ans Fenster. „Man Sirius, so schlimm kann es nicht werden. Es sind doch nur zwei Wochen bis Neujahr und dann sehen wir uns doch wieder!" Meinte James und Remus nickte. Peter döste und bekam nicht viel mit. Sirius schloss die Augen. /Ja genau, so schlimm kann es nicht werden, wenn du es herausforderst/ Stimmte auch die Stimme den beiden zu. „Ihr müsst ja auch nicht dort wohnen." Meinte Sirius seufzend und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Sirius, seit wann bist du so ein Weichei?" Fragte James. Sirius sah ihn finster an und trat ihm kräftig vors Schienbein. „Ich! Bin! Nicht! Feige!" Fauchte er. James lachte und rieb sich das Bein. „Danke Sirius!" Remus schmunzelte. „Du hast es nicht anders verdient Jamie-Baby!" Schnaubte Sirius. James warf sich auf Sirius und es begann eine wilde Schlägerei, in die auch Remus und Peter, der davon geweckt worden war, mit einbezogen wurden. So hatte Sirius die Sorgen die ihn plagten vorerst vergessen._

_Jedenfalls, bis sie in Kings Cross einfuhren und der Zug anhielt. Sofort schlug seine Stimmung wieder um und sank unter null. Remus verabschiedete sich von ihm und den beiden anderen und begrüßte seine Eltern. James umarmte Sirius freundschaftlich und ging zu seinen Eltern, wunk Remus und den anderen noch mal zu und verschwand. Peter wieselte zu seiner Mutter und war auch verschwunden. Sirius seufzte und sah sich um._

_Seine Familie stand natürlich dort, wo die Slytherins immer einstiegen und sich versammelten. Er erblickte seine Mutter, seinen Onkel Slowan und seine Tante Angelina. Er schluckte leicht, als er den Blick seiner Mutter und seines Onkels bemerkte. Sirius ging zu ihnen, küsste seine Mutter und seine Tante auf die Wange und nickte seinem Onkel zu. „Kannst du nicht deinen Cousinen helfen?" Fragte seine Mutter grantig. „Hast du überhaupt kein Benehmen?" Fauchte sie dann. Einige Slytherins lachten und wandten sich dann ab. „Und zieh diesen Umhang aus. Es muss ja nicht jeder sofort sehen, das du eine Schande für die Familie bist!" Sirius seufzte und zog seinen Umhang und die Krawatte aus. Dann stieg er in den Zug und half Andromeda, Narzissa und Bellatrix mit ihren Koffern. „Danke, kleiner Hauself!" Meinte Bellatrix herablassend und die umstehenden Slytherins, zu denen auch Snape gehörte lachten schallend._

_Sirius schleppte die Koffer raus und stellte sie auf den Gepäckwagen, den Regulus mitgebracht hatte. Er zog sich aus seinem Koffer einen anderen Pullover und einen schwarzen Umhang an. Dann schob Sirius den Karren, nachdem Regulus sich auf die Koffer gesetzt hatte zu einer anderen Absperrung, als die, die Muggelkinder benutzten. Hinter der Absperrung wartete bereits die Kutsche, die sie zum Grimauldplace bringen würde._

_Sirius verstaute die Koffer und half dann seinen Cousinen, seiner Tante und seiner Mutter in die Kutsche. Er schob seinen Bruder in die Kutsche. Sirius selbst folgte nach seinem Onkel, der ihn vorher noch kurz beiseite nahm. „Du kannst dich zuhause auf was gefasst machen!" Fauchte er. „Deine Frechheiten den Slytherins gegenüber sind inakzeptabel!" Sirius schluckte leicht und setzte sich schweigend auf seinen Platz, lehnte den Kopf an das Fenster._

_Angst durchfuhr ihn und die Erinnerungen an die Sommerferien kamen auf. Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Kutsche anhielt. Erst als seine Mutter ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste schreckte er auf. „Wie lange willst du noch hier rumsitzen, Steig endlich aus!" Zischte sie. Sirius stieg aus der Kutsche aus und half den Frauen hinaus. Sie betraten das Haus und er ging nicht mit zum Essen, sondern verschwand die Treppe hinauf. Dort betrat er das Büro seines Vaters, wo er sich zitternd auf die Couch zurückzog. /Feigling! Versteckst dich feige vor deiner Familie/ Höhnte diese Stimme in seinem Kopf._

_Sirius blieb in dem Büro, wo nur sein Vater, sein Onkel, Alphard und er zutritt hatten. Er wusste, dass man ihn suchen würde. Nach der Drohung seines Onkels wollte er sich nicht ausmalen, was er dieses Mal mit ihm anstellen würde._

_Sirius hatte keinen Hunger und da er die Süßigkeiten aus dem Zug bei sich hatte, brauchte er eine weile nicht in die Küche gehen. Allerdings würde es nicht die ganzen Ferien über reichen._

_Ab und an hörte Sirius das Geschrei seiner Mutter, wenn sie nach ihm rief. Sein Onkel kam einige male an der Tür des Büros vorbei und Sirius starrte jedes Mal zitternd darauf._

_Seine Süßigkeiten reichten nicht mal zwei Tage lang und den Abend vor Heiligabend knurrte sein Magen ziemlich. Er hatte einige Wasserflaschen im Schrank seines Vaters gefunden. Allerdings schlich er sich nicht gerne aufs Klo raus._

_Den Abend vor Heiligabend öffnete er die Tür vorsichtig. Sirius lugte den Gang entlang und schlich hinaus. Er schloss die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen. Sirius schlich lautlos voran und übersprang die knarrenden Stufen. Er öffnete die Tür zur Küche und lugte hinein, denn Kreacher, der Hauself, mochte ihn nicht und verpfiff ihn sicher gerne._

_Als er sich sicher war, dass Kreacher nicht hier war, sammelte er ein paar Sachen zum Essen ein. Allerdings übersah er die großen grünen Augen, die ihn von der Tür her beobachteten und dann verschwanden. Sirius machte sich schnell wieder auf den Weg nach oben ins Büro, um nicht doch noch entdeckt zu werden._

_Er hatte es fast geschafft, als ihn plötzlich jemand packte. Sirius keuchte erschrocken auf und hatte schon die Faust seines Onkels im Gesicht. „Du, dreckiger, kleiner Feigling. Dachtest wohl du kannst dich verstecken und dann das Essen aus der Küche stehlen!" Er schlug ihn wieder._

_Sirius hatte das Bündel mit dem Essen fallen gelassen und wimmerte, denn sein Gesicht schwoll bereits wieder an. Seine Lippen und seine Nase bluteten. Slowan zerrte ihn an den Haaren die Treppe hinunter und in den Salon, wo seine Mutter saß und Tee trank. „Soso, du dreckiger Bastard bist aus deinem Loch gekrochen und dachtest, du könntest deiner Strafe, für deine Unverschämtheiten, entgehen können?" Meinte sie angewidert._

_Müde schloss Sirius die Augen und zog die Beine an seine Brust. Die Ketten klirrten leise, mit denen er an Armen und Beinen zusammen gebunden war. Sein Körper schmerzte und er blutete ziemlich stark auf dem Rücken. Ihm war schwindelig vom Blutverlust. Sein Onkel hatte diesmal nicht mehr seinen Gürtel, sondern eine Pferdegerte benutz, die er extra für ihn hatte anfertigen lassen._

_So hatte er es Sirius erzählt, als er sie an ihm testete. Sirius glaubte es ihm sogar. Und diese Gerte hatte ziemlich tiefe und schmerzhafte Schnitte hinterlassen. Sein Magen knurrte, denn er hatte seid er die Süßigkeiten verdrückt hatte nichts mehr gegessen. ‚Bald, bald geht die Schule wieder los und dann bist du vor ihnen sicher.' Versuchte er sich immer wieder selbst Mut zu machen. /Ja, sicher. Bis zu den nächsten Ferien und denen darauf und denen darauf./ Höhnte diese penetrante Stimme. /Und wer sagt, dass du diesmal wieder hinkommst/ Fragte sie ihn dann. Sirius schloss die Augen um die Tränen zu unterdrücken. ‚Lass mich doch zufrieden!'_

_Er sah auf, als die Tür aufging. Sein Onkel trat ein und kam zu ihm. Nachdem er Sirius hart geohrfeigt hatte sah er ihn finster an. „Deine Sachen sind gepackt, zieh dich an und dann bringen wir euch zum Zug." Erklärte er und löste die Fesseln._

_Sirius erhob sich wankend und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Kleiderbündel. Er zog sich vorsichtig an, wobei er ein Wimmern unterdrückte, als der Stoff auf die offenen Wunden kam. Dann folgte Sirius, sich am Geländer festhaltend, seinem Onkel nach unten und hinaus zur Kutsche._

_Andromeda legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Er strauchelte leicht, als er rausgehen wollte, doch Andromeda hielt ihn fest. Dann hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und stützte ihn so. „Danke!" Murmelte Sirius leise und half ihr dann in die Kutsche._

_Sirius stieg etwas schwerfällig ein und lehnte sich vorsichtig an. Er sah blass und müde aus. Sirius Magen knurrte immer wieder leise und es tat inzwischen auch schon weh._

_Andromeda schubste ihn leicht an, als die Kutsche hielt. Sirius stieg aus und Bellatrix verzauberte ihre Koffer so, dass sie auf den Wagen schwebten. Sirius schob den Wagen zur Absperrung. So konnte er sich etwas abstützen und fiel nicht. Andromeda half ihm dabei die Koffer zu verstauen. „Hier iss, bevor die anderen kommen. Mum hat was gegen die Schmerzen in den Kürbissaft getan. Ach ja, wenn einer fragt, was passiert ist. Sag ihnen es waren Rudolphus und Rabastan!"_

_Sirius setzte sich vorsichtig hin. „Danke." Murmelte er und begann gierig zu essen. Er warf den Müll, als er fertig war in den Abfallbehälter. Sirius entspannte sich etwas, als er den Kürbissaft austrank. Er döste leicht ein, nachdem er den Umhang fester um sich gezogen hatte. Er lehnte den Kopf ans Fenster und schloss die Augen._

_Sirius schreckte auf, als die Abteiltür aufgerissen wurde und James, Remus und Peter hereinkamen. Die drei blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und starrten sein geschwollenes und verletztes Gesicht an._

_Remus und James kamen sofort an seine Seite. „Sirius, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Fragte James und Remus strich Sirius die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Nichts, ist schon in Ordnung." Meinte er leise und lehnte sich zurück. „Sirius?" Fragte James. „War das deine Mutter?" Sirius schüttelte unwohl den Kopf. „Lestrange!" Murmelte er. „Welcher?" Rief James aufgebracht. „Rudolphus und Rabastan. Heute morgen." James knurrte leise. „Das bekommen sie wieder." Remus musterte Sirius besorgt. „Du siehst blass aus."_

_Sirius zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Lasst mich einfach schlafen. Ich musste mir die Nacht über eine Predigt meiner Mutter anhören." Remus nickte und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Ab und zu musterte er Sirius besorgt, denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen hatte er Blut gerochen und das bisschen auf Sirius Gesicht, konnte solch einen starken Geruch nicht erzeugen. Die Stimmung war die Fahrt über das erstemal seid sie Hogwarts besuchten sehr bedrückt._

_James und Remus halfen Sirius Koffer zu tragen und Sirius lief langsam hinter ihnen. Peter war der einzigste, dem das Blut auf der Rückenlehne an Sirius Platz aufgefallen war. Sirius stieg nach den anderen in die Kutsche, die für die Schüler bereit standen. Beim Aussteigen ließ er die anderen wieder vor und griff nach James Schulter und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. „James?" Meinte er keuchend, da er schlecht Luft bekam. „Was ist?" Fragte James und sah ihn an. „Ich glaube, Lestrange hat mir die Rippen gebrochen. Ich ... gehe wohl besser ... in ... in den ... Krankenflügel!" Keuchte Sirius erschöpft. „Ich gehe besser mit dir!" Meinte James stirnrunzelnd. Sirius nickte und hielt sich die Brust. Das er gebrochene Rippen hatte, war nicht mal gelogen gewesen. „Warte, ich helfe dir!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und schüttelte James Hände ab. „Geht schon!"_

_Sie brauchten gut zehn Minuten nach oben in den Krankenflügel. „Danke Jamie, lasst was vom Essen mitgehen!" Meinte Sirius lächelnd und schickte James somit raus. Er wartete das der andere verschwunden war und humpelte weiter in den Raum hinein, wo ihn Madam Pomfrey entdeckte, die sich gerade auf den Weg zum Essen machen wollte. „Mr. Black, ist etwas?" Fragte sie besorgt._

_Sirius antwortete nicht, sondern wankte in den abgetrennten Raum, wo er schon das Letzte Mal gelegen hatte. Madam Pomfrey folgte ihm und griff nach seinem Gesicht. „Was ist geschehen?" Sirius wich ihr aus und drehte sich um. Vorsichtig zog er den Umhang aus._

_Madam Pomfrey konnte rötlich schimmernde Stellen darauf sehen. Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie seinen Rücken sah, nachdem er auch sein Hemd ausgezogen hatte. „Bei Merlin!" Keuchte sie, ging in die Ecke und zog an einer Kordel. In Professor Dumbledors Büro ging ein Alarm an. „Legen sie sich auf den Bauch, damit ich mir ihren Rücken besser ansehen kann." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um. Seine Brust war mit Blessuren übersät und die Rippenregion war dunkel Lila verfärbt. „Meine Rippen." Murmelte Sirius und setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett._

_Madam Pomfrey sah zornig aus und seufzte. Sirius schloss die Augen und ließ die Krankenschwester seine Wunden reinigen und ihm alle möglichen Tränke einflößen. Er war erschöpft und wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen. „Hier, das ist gegen die Schmerzen." Sirius trank die Phiole aus._

„_Was ist geschehen Poppy?" Kam Professor Dumbledors Stimme von der Tür her. Sirius öffnete die Augen. „Mr. Black?" Sirius biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ja, Professor?" Dumbledor musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Was ist passiert?" Sirius sah ihn nicht an. „Ich hatte einen Streit mit den Lestranges. Ich bin dabei unglücklich gefallen!" Log Sirius und Dumbledor hob eine Braue. Der Schulleiter wechselte einen Blick mit der Krankenschwester. „Nun gut. Poppy, du sorgst für ihn und ich gehe mal Mr. Potter draußen vor dem Krankenflügel beruhigen und ihn in die große Halle bringen." Madam Pomfrey nickte. „Und was die Lestranges angeht ...!" Sirius sah auf. „Das war Zuhause und sie haben bereits Ärger bekommen." Log er wieder._

_Der Schulleiter musterte ihn mit seinem durchdringenden Blick. „Na schön." Er ging hinaus und Sirius schloss wieder die Augen._

_Als Madam Pomfrey seinen Rücken geheilt hatte, legte er sich vorsichtig hin. Sirius schlief fast augenblicklich, völlig erschöpft ein. Die Krankenschwester versorgte ihn zuende und deckte den Jungen behutsam zu. „Mutiger kleiner Dummkopf. Wie kann man einem Kind so etwas antun." Sie seufzte. „Ich hoffe er wehrt sich irgendwann." Meinte sie leise beim hinausgehen._

_Murrend öffnete Sirius die Augen, da ihn etwas oder jemand durchgerüttelt hatte. „Man James, lass mich in Ruhe!" Maulte er die in der Luft schwebende Hand an, die vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte. James lachte und zog sich und Remus den Tarnumhang vom Kopf. „Hey Knautschgesicht!" Begrüßte ihn der andere Schwarzhaarige. Remus knallte James eine auf den Hinterkopf. „Sei nicht so laut und benimm dich!" James schnaufte. „Warum schlägst du mich die ganze Zeit?" Fragte er den Braunhaarigen vorwurfsvoll. Sirius grinste leicht. „Weil Sirius krank ist und du mich nervst!" James schnaufte. „Blöder Werwolf!" Meinte ergrummelnd. Remus sah James an. „Huflutscher!" Keifte er leise zurück._

_Sirius stöhnte. „Habt ihr mich nur geweckt, damit ich euch beim Streiten zusehe?" Fragte er vorwurfsvoll. Remus und James drehten sich zu ihm herum. „Halt den Mund, nöle Töle!" Meinten beide im Chor. Sirius schnaufte. „Nennt mich nicht nöle Töle. Oder ich trete euch beiden in den Arsch!" Meinte er. Remus und James schnauften. „Na da will ich dabei sein!" Brummte Remus. „Flohtüte!" Meinte Sirius nun Remus angiftend. James lachte und warf Sirius ein Bündel in den Schoss. „Sei lieb zu deinem Zimmerservice, sonst bringe ich es zurück!"_

_Sirius setzte sich vorsichtig auf und öffnete das Bündel, während Remus und James sich setzten. „Remus, du wirst mal ne super Hausfrau!" Meinte Sirius und biss in das erste Sandwich hinein. James viel fast lachend vom Bett, als er Remus Blick sah, den dieser Sirius zuwarf. „Blöde Töle!" Meinte der junge Werwolf grantig. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Das war ein Kompliment!"_

_Remus schnaufte. „Iss und halt die Klappe, oder ich nehme es dir wieder weg und esse es selbst!" Sirius schnaufte. „Du wirst es meinen toten, kalten Fingern entringen müssen um es wieder zu bekommen!" Er grinste und biss wieder herzhaft zu. „Wenn du darauf bestehst!" Giftete Remus und James verdrehte die Augen._

„_Man, du stopfst in dich, als ob du nichts zu essen bekommen hättest." Meinte James und runzelte wie Remus die Stirn, als Sirius mitten beim Kauen erstarrte und schwer schluckte. Die beiden Jungen hoben beide ihre Brauen. „Sirius?" Der Angesprochene biss wieder in ein Sandwich. „Schon möglich." Murmelte er. „Was meinst du damit?" Fragte James verblüfft. „Meine Mum hat mich in mein Zimmer eingesperrt. Andy konnte mir ab und an was zu Essen ins Zimmer schmuggeln." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, das Eltern so etwas ihren Kindern antun würden!" Meinte er überzeugt. Sirius schnaufte. „Moony, meine Eltern sind schwarz Magier. Sie sind Slytherins von der Sohle bis zum Scheitel. Sie sind Slytherins mit Herz und Seele. Sie haben es im Blut und Kinder haben sie nur, weil sie einen Erben brauchen und es Modisch ist! Kinder sind für sie wie Tiere, die man dressieren und einsperren kann. Und wenn sie nerven, entsorgt man sie!" Fauchte Sirius ungewollt. James hob beschwichtigend die Hände._

„_Wie lange behält Madam Pomfrey dich hier?" Sirius überlegte kurz. „Ich denke bis die Rippen wieder heile sind und nicht mehr so empfindlich." James lächelte leicht. „Gut, besprechen wir, wie wir das den Lestrange Idioten heim zahlen." Sirius seufzte innerlich. Er würde Andy warnen, wenn die beiden schon den Kopf hin hielten. Dieses eine Mal jedenfalls._

„_Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie im See ersäufen?" Fragte der Wuschelkopf. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee ... das ... ist viel zu doof. Es bringt zu großen Ärger mit sich, unschöne Einträge in unseren Akten. Zudem ist es nicht unser Stil und ginge außerdem viel zu schnell."_

_James lachte und nickte. „Hast ja recht. Hm, mal überlegen." Er schürzte die Lippen und kratzte sich am Ohr. Remus grinste. Das war die „James-denkt-scharf-nach-Haltung". Sirius fing sardonisch zu grinsen an. „Hast du ne Idee?" Fragte James amüsiert, als er das Grinsen bemerkte. „Was dachtest du denn? Blähungen?" Remus verschluckte sich fast vor Lachen an dem Stück Sandwich, von dem er abgebissen hatte._

_**/Rückblick Ende /**_

Sirius keuchte, als er krachend von der Couch auf den Boden fiel. Er blieb einen Moment keuchend liegen. „Autsch! Verdammter Mist!" Maulte er und rieb sich den Hintern. Er entknotete seine Glieder und befreite sich aus der Decke. Dann stand er auf und gähnte etwas.

Nachdem er im Bad gewesen war, wanderte er leise runter in die Küche, da sein Magen sich bemerkbar machte.

Sirius suchte sich einen Haufen Zutaten aus dem Kühlschrank zusammen und stapelte sie auf der Anrichte. Er begann sich einige Sandwiches zu machen. Er bemerkte eine schattenhafte Bewegung am Eingang der Küche, sagte allerdings nichts. Sirius summte bei der Arbeit und richtete am Ende seinen Zauberstab darauf und toastete die Toasts. „Setz dich Harry. Ich bin gleich fertig!" Er stapelte die warmen Sandwiches auf einen Teller und brachte diesen zum Tisch.

Harry war heftig zusammen gezuckt, da er nicht gedacht hätte, das Sirius ihn bemerkt hatte. Er kam endgültig herein und setzte sich an den Tisch. Sirius stellte ihm einen kleinen Teller und eine Serviette vor die Nase. Dazu bekam er ein Glas Milch. „Bedien dich!" Harry griff sich eines der Sandwichs und drapierte es auf seinem Teller. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Fragte er leise und blickte Sirius fragend an.

„Ja, ich bin nur von der Couch gefallen und habe Hunger gehabt. Da dachte ich mir, ich mache ein paar Sandwiches." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meinte das vorhin, als Snape aufgetaucht ist!" Murmelte Harry und senkte den Kopf.

Sirius biss in sein Sandwich und kaute eine Weile, ehe er antwortete. „Ja Harry, ich bin in Ordnung. Ich stehe nur ein wenig unter Stress!" Meinte er. „Das Haus und das ich hier festsitze. Das schlägt mir aufs Gemüt und ich habe keinen schönen Erinnerungen an hier und das schlägt mir noch mehr auf den Magen. Der Ausbruch vorhin hatte wirklich nicht das geringste mit dir oder sonst einem zu tun!"

Harry sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Ehrlich?" Sirius nickte und lächelte. „Ja, Harry. Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich will aber nicht weiter darüber reden. Es ist etwas, das ich endlich vergessen will."

Harry nickte leicht. „Ich verstehe." Beide kauten schweigend weiter und Sirius grinste, als er Remus in die Küche kommen sah. „Was ist das denn? Pyjama-Party?" Fragte er und kam zu ihnen und holte sich ein Glas Wasser, ehe er sich setzte. Harry schob ihm die Sandwiches zu.

Remus griff zu. „Hm, lecker. Ein drei S." Murmelte er. Harry hob eine Braue. „Ein was?" Remus und Sirius grinsten. „Ein drei S." Erklärte Sirius. „Ein Sirius Special Sandwich." Meinte Remus und Harry lachte. „So was gibt es?" Remus lachte.

„Oh ja, manchmal schmecken sie sogar." Remus zwinkerte und Sirius schnaufte. „Es gibt noch mehr." Erklärte Remus. „Das STS zum Beispiel." Harry hob wieder die Augenbraue. „Und was ist das?" Sirius kam Remus mit der Antwort zuvor. „Ein Sirius Taco Sandwich."

Remus grinste. „Dein Vater und ich nannten es immer nur Säure Tötet Schneller. Und vom RSWK nicht zu sprechen."

Harry gluckste. „Was heißt das?" Remus grinste. „Rette sich wer kann." Sirius knuffte Remus fest und knurrte. „Will ja nicht von deine und James Versuchen anfangen!" Remus schnaubte. „Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, währt ihr beide doch schon längst kläglich verhungert!"

Harry lachte vergnügt, während die beiden weiter zankten. Er gähnte, als er fertig war mit Essen und streckte sich. „Gute Nacht!" Meinte er und erhob sich und tapste Richtung Tür. „Schlaf gut Harry!" Riefen Remus und Sirius zusammen.

„Und, habt ihr zwei geredet?" Fragte der Werwolf, als Harry weg war. Sirius nickte leicht. „Ja, haben wir. Er weiß nun, dass es nicht seine Schuld war." Remus lächelte zufrieden. „Gut. Der Junge hängt sehr an dir." Sirius aß weiter. „Ich weiß. Ich wünschte ich währe schon früher für ihn da gewesen."

Remus seufzte leise. „Sirius, das ist nicht deine Schuld." Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte ebenfalls. „Ich weiß. Ich habe einfach zu viel falsch gemacht damals. Ich hätte mit Hagrid gehen und auf Harry aufpassen sollen." Remus nippte an seinem Wasser. „Und was dann?" Sirius hob die Braue. „Wären diese Muggel nicht getötet worden und keiner hätte gedacht ich hätte Peter getötet."

Remus nickte leicht. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass du freigekommen wärst. Alle dachten, du hättest Lily und James verraten." Sirius nickte traurig. „Ich weiß, aber ich denke sie hätten mich anders behandelt. Ich hätte eine vernünftige Verhandlung bekommen, mit Veritaserum und so. Und nicht diesen Witz, den sie Verhandlung nannten." Remus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ich kann dir die Zeit nicht wiedergeben. Das kann niemand. Ich weiß, dass die Leute dich in deinem Alter für vernünftig und ausgeglichen und überlegt halten. Du bist aber weder vernünftig noch überlegt und ausgeglichen schon gar nicht.

Du bist von Kopf her mit 22 stehen geblieben. Du denkst noch in diesen Bahnen und klammerst dich daran fest. Lass los. Komm darüber hinweg. James und Lily geben dir sicher nicht die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist.

Sie waren froh, das du ihnen geholfen hast sich zu verbergen. Das du sie versucht hast zu beschützen. Das Peter ein Verräter war, konntest du nicht wissen. Sie konnten es nicht wissen. Wir konnten es nicht wissen.

Das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Du hast alles in deiner Macht stehende getan. Mehr hat keiner verlangt. Lily nicht! James nicht! Harry nicht! Ich nicht! Und jeder andere auch nicht!"

Sirius sah traurig auf seinen Teller. „Sie haben mir vertraut." Remus nickte. „Sicher. Sie haben auch Peter vertraut. Der Unterschied ist, das DU ihr Vertrauen nicht gebrochen hast. Peter schon."

Sirius schluckte leicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Remus das wirklich so sah und er konnte es nicht so mit seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken in Einklang bringen. Er focht einen inneren Kampf aus und mit seiner Gefühlslage war das sehr schwer für ihn. Er blickte Remus in die Augen. „Meinst du das ernst?"

Remus nickte. „Natürlich! Ich sehe das so. Und Lily und James hätten nicht gewollt, das du dir solche Vorwürfe machst. Sie würden wollen, dass du mit Harry ein neues, gutes Leben beginnst."

Sirius lächelte schmerzhaft und nickte dann. „Und mit dir!" Remus schmunzelte. „Und mir!" Meinte er nickend. „Ich vermisse sie so sehr!" Wisperte Sirius und wischte sich über die Augen. Remus legte ihm die Hand auf die seine. „Ich auch Tatze. Ich auch."

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile, ehe Sirius wieder etwas sagte. „Es ist spät. Lass uns schlafen gehen." Remus erhob sich und nickte. „Ja, ist glaube ich besser." Remus klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter. „Erinnere dich an die schönen Zeiten mit ihnen Tatze. Behalte sie so in Erinnerung, wie sie waren und denke nicht über das nach was hätte sein können. Das schmerzt weniger und ist leichter zu ertragen. Und wie du Harry schon mal gesagt hast. Sie verlassen uns nie ganz. Sie sind hier und hier!"

Remus deutete auf seinen Kopf und sein Herz. „Und dort werden sie immer bleiben." Sirius umarmte Remus und nickte. „Du hast recht ... ich ... muss nach vorne sehen." Remus nickte. „Schlaf gut, Tatze." Sirius lächelte. „Du auch, Moony." Sirius folgte Remus nach oben und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Müde legte er sich wieder in sein Bett und blickte auf das Bild auf dem Nachttisch. Es zeigte Harrys erstes Weihnachtsfest. James, Lily, Harry, Remus und er selbst wunken ihm zu. „Ich werde euch immer vermissen und nie vergessen!" Murmelte er und strich über James und Lilys Abbilder.


	3. ein bisschen Quidditch

_**/24 Jahre zuvor/**_

„_Sirius? James? Haltet ihr das wirklich für nötig?" Fragte Remus seufzend. Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungen nickten vergnügt, während sie unter James Tarnumhang in die Richtung des Kerkers schlichen, um in das Tränkelabor einzubrechen. „Ich nicht!" Quiekte Peter._

„_Du wirst aber nicht gefragt!" Meinte James. Peter schnaufte. „Werde ich doch nie!" Sirius grinste leicht. „Ach, Wurmschwanz. Mach dir da nichts draus. Du bekommst ja auch selten Strafarbeiten." Peter brummte. Und sie schlichen weiter._

_Als sie die Tür erreicht hatten blieben sie stehen und James zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte einen Zauber, der die Tür nach Sicherheitszaubern absuchte. „Okay. Es sind acht verschiedene Schließzauber und gut sieben Alarmzauber auf der Tür gelegt worden." Murmelte er._

_Sirius zog ihnen den Tarnumhang von den Köpfen und machte sich mit Remus und James daran die Zauber zu deaktivieren. „Okay. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Die Alarmblocker verlieren immer mehr ihre Wirkung. Wenn sie ausfallen, sind wir eingeschlossen." Meinte Remus leise._

„_Gut. Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren. Also Remus, du bist hier das Tränkegenie von uns!" Grinste Sirius und schob alle ins Labor. „Du suchst die Zutaten und wir feuern den Kessel an." Sirius entfachte ein Feuer und James stellte den Kessel auf. Peter legte die Geräte bereit, während Remus die Zutaten holte._

_Remus gab ihnen Anweisungen, wie sie die Zutaten zu bearbeiten hatten und er warf sie der Reihe nach in den Kessel. Peter überprüfte derweil immer wieder die Blocker. Remus würde gut drei Stunden für den Trank benötigen. Zum Glück konnten sie ihn hinterher mit einem Kühlzauber kühlen._

_Als es soweit war, sprachen Sirius und James die Kühlzauber, während Remus die Flaschen vorbereitete in denen sie dann den Trank hineinfüllten. Eine Halbe Stunde später waren sie damit und dem saubermachen fertig und verließen das Labor noch rechtzeitig, denn einen Moment später erlosch der Blocker. Währen sie noch im Labor gewesen, wäre der Alarm losgegangen._

„_Also, ohne Slytherins, Lehrer und sonst irgendwelchen Auflagen, macht das brauen ja voll Spaß." Murmelte Sirius. Remus schnaubte. „Klar, das hab ich ja auch gemacht." James lachte und warf ihnen den Tarnumhang über die Köpfe, damit sie weiterschleichen konnten._

_Gut gelaunt schlichen die Vier sich leise und die Aufsichthabenden Lehrern dabei umgehend in die große Halle. Nachdem auch Filch verschwunden war, zog James den Tarnumhang weg. „Ich freu mich schon auf die Gesichter der Slytherins." Lachte Sirius und half den drei anderen den Trank auf dem Tisch zu verteilen. Ab und zu warf einer von ihnen einen Blick vor die Tür, um sicher zu gehen, dass kein Lehrer hereinplatzte. „Okay. Wir sind fertig!" Verkündete James stolz. „Und was ist, wenn der Tisch vorher abgewischt wird, von den Hauselfen?" Fragte Peter._

_Die anderen drei runzelten die Stirn. „Hm, guter Einwurf!" Meinte Remus. James blickte Sirius fragend an. Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Tisch. Er murmelte einen Zauber und über den Trank legte sich ein Schutz und glänzte wie vorher. „Der Zauber schützt den Trank und löst sich auf, wenn ich es will." Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen._

_James legte den Arm um seine Schulter, wuschelte ihm durchs Haar und kniff ihm dann in die Wange. „Mein kleines Supergenie!" Meinte er neckend. Sirius trat James gegen das Schienbein. „Hör auf mich zu kneifen." Meinte er böse. Bevor die beiden eine Schlägerei anfangen konnten griff Remus ein. „Haltet beide die Klappe. Filch rennt hier rum und ihr wollt euch doch von ihm den Spaß nicht verderben lassen, oder?" Schnaufte er._

_Sirius und James hörten sofort auf. „Ist ja gut, Mama. Sind ja schon brav." Meinten beide im Chor und grinsten wieder. Remus funkelte sie an und warf ihnen den Tarnumhang an den Kopf. Danach schlüpften sie darunter und schlichen zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Sie wichen Filch und den anderen Lehrern dabei wieder geschickt aus und fielen zufrieden und müde in ihre Betten._

_Am nächsten Morgen kamen sie zwar müde, aber guter Laune in die große Halle. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und begannen zu Frühstücken. Ein paar Plätze neben James saß ein Mädchen mit Feuerrotem Haar und wunderschönen grünen Augen. „Guten Morgen, herzallerliebste Evans!" Trällerte James zu ihr hinüber._

_Sirius hatte unter dem Tisch seinen Zauberstab benutzt und den Schutz auf dem Slytherintisch entfernt. So kamen die Slytherins unbemerkt mit dem Trank in Berührung. Derweil unterbrach Lily Evans ihr Gespräch nicht, als sie James Stimme vernahm. Dieser schmollte daraufhin offensichtlich. „Ich glaube sie hört dich nicht!" Meinte Sirius altklug. James hob eine Braue und Remus räusperte sich. „Ich denke, sie ignoriert ihn einfach!" Belehrte er die beiden. „Hey Evans ... wünscht du mir keinen Guten Morgen?"_

_Lily Evans blickte auf und sah ihn kalt an. „Potter, ich wünsche dir höchstens die Pest an den Hals oder ein Gehirn, das funktioniert. Vorzugsweise beides!" Sirius lachte. „Ich glaube sie mag dich!" Meinte er. James lächelte. „Und was wünscht du dir noch?" Lily schnaufte. „Das du in das Loch zurückkriechst, aus dem du gekommen bist!"_

_James zog eine Schnütchen und Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft. „Ich glaube da macht seine Mama nicht mit!" James trat ihm kräftig gegen das Schienbein. Remus grinste in seine Tasse hinein und Lily widmete sich wieder ganz ihrer Freundin. Sirius und James zankten ausgelassen weiter, was in der Regel zum Frühstück gehörte._

_Dann waren plötzlich rufe von den Slytherins zu hören. Alle Köpfe in der Halle wandten sich in die Richtung der Slytherins. Die Slytherins starrten entsetzt auf ihre Hände und kreischten auf. Alle mussten sich kratzen._

_Sirius konnte kaum sein Lachen unterdrücken, als die ersten am ganzen Körper Pusteln bekamen, die in den atemberaubendsten Farben leuchteten. „Snape!" Kam es keuchend von ihm und er hielt sich den Bauch._

_Severus Snape war über und über von rosafarbenen Pusteln übersät. James sah es und lag kurz darauf halb unter dem Tisch vor lachen. In der ganzen Halle erklang schallendes Gelächter, nur die Lehrer lachten nicht. Oder verkniffen es sich._

_Sirius knallte die Hand auf den Tisch und zog scharf die Luft ein, als die Pusteln bei Snape aufplatzten und irgendwelches Rosa Gestrüpp wuchs. „Der war gut Moony!" Brachte er kaum noch fähig zu atmen und krümmte sich auf dem Tisch vor lachen._

_Remus lachte ebenfalls und sah die beiden an. „Tja, tränke sind halt auch zu was zu gebrauchen!" Meinte er belehrend. Peter zupfte an James Umhang. „Da kommen Dumbledor, McGonnagal und Anguis!" Remus sah sich um und seufzte. „Mit euch zweien kriegt man nur Ärger!" Schnaufte er. „Der ist es wert!" Meinten Sirius und James im Chor._

_Die beiden sahen sich an und lachten wieder laut auf. "Oh! Armes kleines Moony!" Meinte James und prustete los, als Remus schnaufte und die drei Professoren sich vor ihnen aufbauten. _

_**/Rückblick Ende/**_

Sirius öffnete gähnend die Augen. Er streckte sich und stand auf. „Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Der Traum war angenehmer gewesen als die in den Nächten zuvor. Pfeifend ging er nach unten in die Küche. „Guten Morgen!" Meinte er fröhlich in den Raum. „Morgen Sirius!" Erwiderte Mrs. Weasley. Außer ihr, war nur noch Snape anwesend und der schnaufte nur. Sirius seufzte leise und holte sich etwas Kürbissaft aus dem Kühlschrank. Er war so guter Laune, das er sogar Kreacher, dem Hauselfen einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünschte. Der Hauself sah ihn erstarrt an und es schien ihm die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Sirius hockte sich grinsend an den Tisch und musterte Snape. „Weißt du Severus, die Rosapusteln haben dir sehr gut gestanden!"

Er hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können und Snape sah ihn an als würde er ihm gleich den Hals umdrehen. Sirius nippte an seinem Kürbissaft. „Seid ihr beiden fertig?" Fragte Molly grantig. „Ihr benehmt euch wie zwei kleine Kinder, die sich um das gleiche Spielzeug zanken!" Giftete sie. „Benehmt euch gefälligst mehr wie Vorbilder!"

Sirius lachte schallend. „Welchem Kind willst du mich als Vorbild aufdrücken?" Die rundliche Hexe schnaufte und Snape grinste. „Schon erstaunlich, aber ich bin in diesem Punkt seiner Meinung." Sirius starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und Molly musste nun ihrerseits Herzhaft lachen. „Jetzt ist er sprachlos!"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Braue, als Molly ihm Gemüse zum schneiden vor die Nase setzte. Snape grinste abfällig. Sirius nahm sich Brett und Messer und begann das Gemüse zu schneiden.

Snape beobachtete ihn dabei, was Sirius unruhig werden ließ und nach einer weile meldete sich wieder diese fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf. /Er beobachtet dich/ Sirius hackte weiter auf das Gemüse ein. /Er weiß es und wartet nur auf den Moment es allen zu erzählen/ Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um das Messer. /Er wird dich verraten. Er ist ein hinterhältiger Bastard/

Plötzlich ergriff jemand seine Hand. „Black, das Zeug ist schon tot!" Meinte Severus, nahm ihm das Messer weg und sah ihn mit gehobener Braue an. Molly stand neben Sirius und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Danke Sirius!" Meinte sie sanft. Sie nahm das zerhackte Gemüse und arbeitete weiter.

Sirius starrte beschämt auf seine Hände und erhob sich langsam. /Du benimmst dich wie ein Idiot/ Höhnte wieder diese Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sirius verließ fluchtartig die Küche und ging in das Büro seines Vaters zurück. Drinnen lehnte er sich gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch.

‚Verdammt, beruhige dich!' Er ging zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Sessel. Er starrte an die Wand links von ihm. „Was ist los?" Fragte eine Stimme von rechts. Sirius Blick wanderte zu dem Bilderrahmen, der an der rechten Wand hing.

Von der Leinwand her musterte ihn sein Onkel. „Onkel Alphard!" Grüßte er leise und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Was ist los mit dir Sirius?" Fragte sein Onkel. Sirius zuckte die Achseln. „Ich drehe langsam durch!"

Er sah, wie sein Onkel die Braue hob. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Fragte er irritiert. Sirius schloss die Augen. „Diese Stimme in meinem Kopf, sie lässt mich nicht in ruhe und lässt mich immer wieder die Erinnerungen an Mutter und Onkel Slowan sehen."

Sirius fauchte. „Ich will doch nur meine Ruhe. Ich will mich nicht erinnern!" Alphard seufzte leise. „Sirius, du solltest mit jemanden reden." Riet er ihm. „ICH! WILL! NICHT! DARÜBER! SPRECHEN! MIT! NIEMANDEN!" Schrie Sirius. „Sirius, schrei hier nicht rum!" Meinte Alphard streng. „Ach halt dein Maul!" Fauchte Sirius.

„Spar dir deine Sprüche. Ich will nicht reden. Ich will vergessen! Ich will das es nie geschehen ist!" Sirius packte eine der Messingfiguren auf dem Tisch und warf sie wuchtig gegen die Wand, neben dem Bild.

Er sackte keuchend auf den Sessel und legte den Kopf in die, auf dem Tisch, verschränkten Arme. „Sirius, bitte beruhige dich." Meinte das Abbild seines Onkels. „Ich verstehe dich und wenn du mit keinem Lebenden reden möchtest, erzähl es doch mir." Sirius schnaufte.

„Du weißt was geschehen ist." Meinte Sirius. „Aber du hast es mir nicht erzählt, was geschehen ist. Ich habe nur das Ergebnis gesehen." Sirius Lippen bebten. „Du weißt was geschehen ist."

Alphard seufzte. „Sirius, bitte!" Doch Sirius reagierte nicht mehr. Er atmete tief durch und lehnte sich zurück.

„Und er ist rausgerannt?" Molly nickte und blickte Dumbledor an. „Albus, was ist los mit Sirius?" Dumbledor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht erzählen. Das ist Sirius Angelegenheit. Ich habe nicht das Recht es auszuplaudern."

Molly Weasley seufzte und machte das Essen fertig, während Dumbledor, McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey in eines der Büros im Haus gingen. „Setzt euch." Bat der Schulleiter und ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen der Sessel sinken. Als die beiden Frauen sich gesetzt hatten, sah er sie an.

„Albus, was ist los mit Sirius?" Fragte McGonagall. „Ich denke ... die Erlebnisse in diesem Haus belasten ihn sehr." Erwiderte Dumbledor. Madam Pomfrey schnaubte. „Wen würde das nicht belasten? Es ist grausam, was sie ihm angetan haben. Der arme Junge. Und dann kam er auch noch nach Azkaban." Empörte sich die Krankenschwester.

„Albus, wie konnten wir ihn nur immer wieder hier her zurück schicken?" Fragte McGonagall. Der Schulleiter seufzte. „Weil wir nicht anders handeln durften. Er wollte nicht gegen seine Mutter aussagen. Das Gesetz ließ nicht zu, das wir ihn hier wegholen könnten ohne Beweise."

Madam Pomfrey schnaubte wieder. „Er kam nach jeden Ferien mit Beweisen, die seinen Körper zierten, in die Schule zurück." Albus nickte. „Seine Geschichten stritten es ab. Ohne eine Aussage konnten wir nichts tun, so gern wir gehandelt hätten. Ich habe so oft versucht die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus zu locken. Selbst James und die anderen haben es nie erfahren."

McGonagall seufzte leise. „Wie konnten wir nur denken, er habe James und Lily verraten?" Fragte sie. „Azkaban hat es alles nur viel schlimmer gemacht. Er hätte schon längst darüber hinweg sein können. Sicher, er war ein Störenfried, James aber auch und sie haben doch immer aktiv gegen Voldemort und die Todesser und alles Böse gekämpft.

Dumbledor nickte. „Natürlich. Wir haben uns von dem Vorfall mit Severus zu Vollmond in ihrem sechsten Jahr beeinflussen lassen. Madam Pomfrey hob die Braue. „Wir wissen doch nicht, wie es dazu kam." Die drei sahen auf, als jemand von der Tür her sprach.

„Es kam zum Streit zwischen Black und mir. Es eskalierte und ich reizte ihn zu sehr. Wie es schien, habe ich ihn in die Enge getrieben mit meinen Worten über das was ich über ihn wusste. Er reagierte wie ein ängstliches Tier. Rein instinktiv und suchte Schutz beim Rudelstärksten. Das war in dieser Nacht der Werwolf.

Ich ging darauf ein, weil ich wissen wollte was mit Lupin los war. Mein Fehler und Potter rettete mir dann das Leben, zu meinem Leidwesen. Ich hätte Lupin und Black mit einem mal von der Schule wegbekommen und der Tod, wäre nicht unwillkommen gewesen." Snape drehte sich um und ging wieder zur Tür. „Er hatte es einfach nicht ertragen, das ich über sein Geheimnis bescheid wusste, was seine Mutter mit ihm machte." Mit diesen Worten ging er.

Die drei sahen ihm schweigend hinterher. „War das wirklich Severus, oder hatte ich ne Halluzination?" Fragte McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey sah sie an. „Entweder er war es oder wir halluzinieren zusammen." Murmelte sie. Dumbledor lachte leise. „Ja, das war Severus und ich bin stolz auf ihn, dass er, wenn auch rund 20 Jahre verspätet, über seinen Schatten gesprungen ist." McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey sahen ihn fragend an. „Warum er das wohl getan hat?" Dumbledor lächelte. „Weil Severus trotz allem ein Mensch ist, mit Gefühlen und einem Gewissen. Zudem hat er wohl erkannt, das es Sirius mit seiner Familie schlechter ging als ihm selbst und James auch nicht unsterblich ist und die beiden eben auch nur Menschen waren und sind. Das sie nicht anders sind als er, nicht besser und nicht schlechter.

Es ist traurig, dass das unter solchen Umständen geschehen musste, aber dennoch erbaulich, das es überhaupt dazu kam." McGonagall nickte. „Es ist gut zu sehen, das Severus Gefühle zeigt und wieder anfängt zu leben." Meinte sie.

Vor der Tür schlang Snape seine Arme um sich selbst und ging auf das Zimmer, welches er zugeteilt bekommen hatte. Das gehörte Gespräch zwischen Dumbledor, McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey musste er erst mal überdenken. Er hatte Blacks Leben in der Hand gehabt, als dieser nach Azkaban kam. Und er hatte mit der Hand zugedrückt und ihn leiden lassen.

Snape seufzte leise. War es das Wert gewesen? Hatte Black Azkaban wirklich verdient gehabt? Seine Hand verkrampfte sich in den Stoff, der über seinem linken Unterarm lag. Damals hatte er ja gedacht, aber besser gefühlt hatte er sich deswegen sicher nicht. Nein, er hatte es sicher nicht verdient.

Snape schürzte die Lippen. Aber er seiner Meinung nach schon. Seufzend setzte er sich in den Sessel, der vor dem Kamin in seinem Zimmer stand. Das Zimmer war verdunkelt und angenehm kühl. Er grübelte über sein Leben und einige Entscheidungen darin nach. Am Ende fasste er einen Entschluss. „Potter, ich hasse dich, Lupin und Black, aber ich werde dem Köter helfen. Danach sind wir quitt, denn so wertvoll war und ist mein Leben nicht, welches du gerettet hattest." Er hörte das Lachen James Potters. /Jedes Leben ist unbezahlbar und darf nicht einfach verschwendet werden. Alles hat seinen Sinn/

Snape schnaufte. „Warum muss mein Gewissen deine Stimme haben und sich wie deine Frau anhören?" Fragte er grantig. Wieder erklang das Lachen. /Das weißt du sehr wohl Severus/ Snape brummte. „Ja ha, weil ich immer nur auf euer Gequatsche geachtet habe." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe das ich dich wieder los werde, wenn ich ihm helfe. Ich hoffe es ganz fest!" Brummte er und das Lachen erklang wieder schallend.

_**/24 Jahre zuvor/**_

_Sirius Black, hochbegabt und gerade mal 15 Jahre alt, wetzte in seiner Animagus Gestallt über die Wiese in der Nähe des Sees von Hogwarts. „Was denkst du, ist mit ihm?" Fragte Remus leise. „Wir fahren morgen zurück nach Hause." Erwiderte James leise und runzelte die Stirn. „Er verheimlicht etwas vor uns Remus. Ich spüre es, aber ich komme nicht an ihn heran. Und sieh dir an, wie er sich gerade abreagiert, lässt mich denken das es etwas schlimmes ist. Er sagt uns nicht was er so schlecht an seinen Eltern findet, aber er verändert sich jedes Mal negativ, wenn es heißt zu ihnen zurück zu müssen." Remus musterte James und wunderte sich einmal mehr über die Bindung zwischen seinen beiden Freunden._

„_Was denkst du ist es?" James zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wünschte, er würde sich mir anvertrauen. Er sagt mir doch sonst auch alles und es tut mir in der Seele weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen." Remus nickte leicht und war über James Führsorge Sirius gegenüber nicht überrascht. Es passte zu dem Wuschelkopf und das wusste jeder, der ihn nur gut genug kannte. „Krone, kannst du deine Eltern fragen, ob er eventuell zu euch kann?" James runzelte die Stirn. „Klar, kann ich machen. Warum?" Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht hilft es ihm ja und ihr könnt euch ja neue Streiche ausdenken." Wich Remus aus._

„_Du sorgst dich um ihn. Da spricht der Wolf aus dir, der sein Rudel beschützen will." Folgerte James und Remus lächelte ertappt. „Ja, das stimmt wohl. Nur zu mir kann er leider nicht. Du weißt meine Eltern können mich kaum hier her schicken." James klopfte Remus auf die Schulter. „Du bist auch herzlich eingeladen." Remus lächelte James an. „Danke, Krone."_

_James Eltern wussten, das er ein Werwolf war und sie hatten Verständnis und hießen ihn immer herzlich willkommen, wenn er zu besuch kam. Sie behandelten ihn wie die anderen auch und fürchteten sich auch nicht vor ihm. „Was meinst du, wie lange er noch läuft?" Fragte James seufzend. „Bis er irgendwo gegen rennt oder hechelnd umkippt." Meinte Remus und nickte zu dem Hund, der gerade auf der Wiese stehen blieb, hechelte und dann erschöpft umfiel._

_James und Remus standen auf und gingen zu ihm. Der Hund legte den Kopf in James schoss, als die beiden sich bei ihm hinsetzten. Er fiepte leise und Remus nahm eine Flasche mit Wasser aus seinem Umhang. James kraulte den Hund sacht. „Geht es dir besser, Tatze?" Der Hund verwandelte sich zurück und drehte sich auf den Rücken, seinen Kopf immer noch auf James Schoss. Er nahm das Wasser und öffnete es. Gierig trank er die Flasche zur hälfte leer. „Ich hab Hunger!" Grollte Sirius und sah sie an. James und Remus lachten. „Dann geht es ihm besser. Na kommt, lasst uns die Küche überfallen." Meinte James und Remus stand auf und half Sirius und James auf die Beine. „Übrigens, James hat uns gerade, über die Ferien, zu sich eingeladen." Meinte er schalkhaft und James knuffte ihn schnaufend. „Wirklich?" Fragte Sirius. Dieser hoffnungsvolle Blick der auf Sirius Gesicht trat irritierte James und Remus._

_James grinste dann allerdings. „Klar, wird ja sonst langweilig. Außerdem hat meine Schwester alle ihre Freundinnen eingeladen und ich brauche Unterstützung." Sirius lachte und legte den Arm um James. „Ein Haufen Weiber? Ich würde dich nie im Stich lassen." Remus schnaufte. „Notgeile, pubertierende Hormonbündel!" James und Sirius lachten schallend. „POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! Was machen sie drei um diese Zeit hier?" Die drei zuckten zusammen und drehten sich um und sahen sich einem wütenden Professor gegenüber. McGonagall machte einem Drachen gerade enorme Konkurrenz._

_**/Rückblick Ende/**_

Remus klopfte an der Zimmertür von Sirius. „Herein." Kam es von drinnen. Remus betrat das Zimmer und stellte das Tablett mit dem Essen ab. „Hier, Molly hat mir das für dich in die Hand gedrückt." Sirius stand vom Bett auf und kam zum Tisch. „Danke, Moony." Er setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen. „Hm, so gut Kochen werden wir nie." Murmelte er.

Remus grinste amüsiert. „Harry lässt fragen, ob du Lust hast, mit ihm zu fliegen. Albus hat hier einen Raum verzaubert wie den Raum der Wünsche, nur größer." Sirius seufzte. „Ich hab gar keinen Besen!" Murmelte er. Remus grinste und ging noch mal vor die Tür und kam mit einem länglichen Paket wieder. „Ein kleines Geschenk von uns allen." Sirius nahm das Paket in die Hand und seine Augen leuchteten, als er das Papier herunter riss. „Ein Feuerblitz!" Jauchzte er und strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Remus lachte und nickte. „Ja ... Harry hat darauf bestanden, das es der Besen ist. Ich hoffe du bist nicht zu sehr eingerostet." Meinte er neckend und fing sich einen bitterbösen Blick ein. „So etwas verlernt man nicht, sofern man es gelernt hat!" Meinte Sirius stichelnd und Remus grinste.

„Ich gehe lieber zu Fuß, wenn es sein muss. Ich lege mein Leben nicht gerne in die Hände von so ein bisschen Holz und außerdem kann ich fliegen!" Meinte er und Sirius streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Ja klar, vor allem siehst du so elegant darauf aus." Remus brummte. „Das hat nichts mit Eleganz zu tun. Das können liegt darin nicht runterzufallen." Sirius hob eine Braue. „Du sprichst aus Erfahrung ... eh?" Gluckste er und Remus warf ihm ein Knäuel Packpapier an den Kopf.

„Pass auf, sonst versteck ich ihn vor dir!" Drohte Remus mit erhobenem Ziegefinger. Sirius lachte. „Also bei McGonagall war die Drohung eindrucksvoller!" Remus schnaufte. „Hat trotzdem nie bei euch gewirkt!" Sirius nickte. „Wohl war, wir haben ihre Triaden immer an uns vorbeirauschen lassen. Eine Ohr rein, andere wieder raus." Remus nickte. „Ja, das ist mir bekannt. Das habt ihr bei allen Lehrern gemacht." Schnaufte er.

„Das Albus nicht reihenweise Kündigungen der Lehrer wegen euch bekommen hat, erstaunt mich noch immer." Sirius lachte. „Wer sagt, das er die nicht bekommen hat? Nur ignoriert?" Remus hob eine Braue. „Weißt du was, was ich nicht weiß?" Fragte er. „Weiß nicht, was weißt du denn was ich wissen soll?" Gluckste er und Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich mich manchmal gefragt habe, warum ich nicht nach Ravenclaw gekommen bin. Es hätte eine so ruhige Schulzeit sein können." Sirius lachte. „Oh ja und langweilig und dann wärst du noch heute verklemmt!" Remus schnippte mit den Fingern. „Ach ja, das war es gewesen. Und ich war nie verklemmt!" Schimpfte er und Sirius bog sich vor lachen. Als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatten, schob Remus Sirius hinaus und zu dem Raum, den Dumbledor verzaubert hatte.

Harry stand mit seinem Feuerblitz davor und wartete grinsend. „Na endlich, wir dachten schon du kommst nicht mehr." Meinte er und öffnete die Tür. „Wir?" Fragte Sirius erstaunt, lachte aber als er die Weasleys im Zimmer sah. „Hey Sirius. Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Spielchen?" Fragte George und Sirius nickte grinsend. „Klar, warum nicht? Aber sind wir nicht ein bisschen wenig für zwei Mannschaften?" Harry zupfte an seinem Ärmel und deutete auf die Seite, wo Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Michael Dawn – ein alter Schulkamerad von Sirius und drei sehr alte Freunde von Remus, Sirius und James. „Jupiter? Deamon? Castor? Seid ihr das wirklich?" Fragte Sirius verblüfft und lachte auf, als die drei sich auf ihn stürzten und ihn umarmten.

Sie brauchten gut 10 Minuten um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sirius zog Harry zu sich. „Harry, das hier ist Jupiter, der fünfte im Schlafsaal von James, Remus und mir." Es viel auf, das er Peters Namen weggelassen hatte, doch es wunderte keinen. „Und das sind Deamon und Castor. Die beiden sind ein Jahr über uns gewesen. Die drei sind Brüder und immer sehr gute Freunde von uns."

Jupiter grinste. „Ah, Jamies kleiner. Wie geht es dir Harry? Das letzte mal wo wir dich gesehen haben, warst du ungefähr so groß und der Nichtsnutz hat versucht dich zu ersäufen!" Harry lachte auf Sirius empörtes schnaufen hin. „Die drei sind übrigens Cousins dritten Grades von dir." Erklärte er. Harry strahlte. „Cool, Familie!" Die drei Erwachsenen lachten und klopften ihm auf die Schulter. "Spielen wir nun oder nicht?" Fragte Ginny gelangweilt. Harry grinste und nickte. „Klar, wer ist in welcher Mannschaft?" Rief Sirius. „Harry und Charly wählen." Meinte Ginny. Charly grinste und kam mit Harry nach vorne. „Du fängst an, Harry!" Meinte der ältere.

Harry nickte und musterte die Spieler. „Sirius als Jäger!" Charly hatte sich auch umgesehen und so wählten die beiden nun abwechselnd ihre Mannschaftsmitglieder. Am Ende waren zwei interessante Mannschaften gebildet worden.

**Harrys Mannschaft bestand aus:**

Harry als Sucher;

Fred und George als Treiber;

Ginny, Sirius und Jupiter als Jäger;

Ron als Hüter;

**Charlys Mannschaft bestand aus:**

Charly als Sucher;

Deamon und Castor als Treiber;

Bill, Kingsley und Tonks als Jäger;

Michael als Hüter;

„Habt ihr nicht etwas vergessen?" Fragte jemand von der Seite und als sich alle umdrehten, saßen Dumbledor und viele Ordensmitglieder auf einer Tribüne. Remus grinste und Snape kam mit seinem Besen zu ihnen. „Severus war so gütig und übernimmt den Schiedsrichter für euch." Erklärte Remus und ging zur Tribüne. Ginny schnaubte. „Wen mag Snape von uns eigentlich am wenigsten? Der Pfeift doch jeden von uns!" Fred und George lachten und Harry grinste. „Professor!" Grüßte er und Sirius verdrängte die Aufkommende Stimme. Er war viel zu gut gelaunt, um sich von ihr vollquatschen zu lassen. Snape schnaubte und sah alle an. „Auf die Besen!" Sofort folgten beide Mannschaften der Aufforderung und bestiegen ihre Besen. Auf Snapes zweiten Pfiff hin stießen sich alle ab und schwebten in die Luft. Snape ließ die Klatscher raus, warf den Quaffel in die Luft und als letztes folgte der Schnatz.

puh, endlich hab ich es geschafft den dritten Teil hoch zu laden.

Es gab einige überarbeitete Zeitangaben in den vorherigen texten.

Tut mir leid für die Verspätung, aber mein Rechner hat schlapp gemacht und ich hab erst alles abstöpseln müssen um ihn wieder flott zu kriegen.

Auf Papier hab ich die FF inzwischen fertig es lebe langweiliger Schulunterricht muss sie aber noch fertig abtippen.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch wie es weiter geht.

Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Review, da freut sich doch jeder Schreiberling drüber

Der nächste Teil folgt bald


	4. ein gelungenes Spiel und viel Familie

Harry schoss hoch über die anderen Spieler und sah sich nach Charly und vor allem nach dem Schnatz um. Inzwischen hatte Jupiter sich den Quaffel geschnappt und zu Ginny geworfen, die den gegnerischen Jägern auswich und auf deren Tore zuflog. Harry grinste, als er sah, wie viel Spaß Sirius an dem Spiel zu haben schien und es genoss zu fliegen. ‚Ist vermutlich wie bei mir mit dem Fliegen. Hier sind unsere Gedanken frei und alle Sorgen vergessen.' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Die drei Jäger von Harry spielten als würden sie seid Jahren gemeinsam spielen und Sirius schaffte das 10:00 für ihre Mannschaft. Allerdings merkte Harry schnell, dass Kingsley, Bill und Tonks auch nicht ohne waren. Harry wich einem Klatscher aus und sah wie Fred, George, Deamon und Castor ihren Spaß mit den lästigen Bällen hatten. Von der Tribüne her kamen begeisterte Anfeuerungsrufe und Remus grinste, während er Harry und Sirius beobachtete. „Als wären es James und Sirius, nicht wahr?" Fragte Dumbledor neben ihm und er nickte. „Könnte man denken, aber Sirius spielt nicht mehr so Kopflos und Harry ist besser als James." Dumbledor lächelte. „In der tat, Harry überrascht uns in allem, wo James uns schon geschockt hat." Remus lachte leise. Es stand inzwischen 60:80 für Charlys Mannschaft und der Schnatz war noch immer nicht in Sicht und Charly und Harry blufften sich immer wieder gegenseitig, um ein wenig Zeit für die Suche zu haben. Inzwischen stand es dann schon 100:100 als Harry und Charly den Schnatz zu gleich erblickten und darauf zu flogen. Allerdings versuchten beide, den anderen aus zu manövrieren. Sie lenkten sich gegenseitig so sehr ab, das der Schnatz seelenruhig wieder verschwand.

Ein enttäuschtes Murmeln ging durch die Zuschauer und Harry und Charly grinsten sich nur an. Harry bemerkte, wie jemand den Raum verließ und erkannte Mrs. Weasley. Allerdings wurde er von einem Klatscher, den Deamon auf ihn geschleudert hatte, abgelenkt. Deamon grinste ihn scheinheilig an und Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Sie bemerkten nicht, wie lange sie nun schon spielten, ohne das der Schnatz gefangen wurde und so stand es dann schon 360:410 für Charly, als Harry das aufblitzen von etwas goldenem an einem der Torringe bei Ron erspähte. Schnell raste er darauf zu, doch Charly hatte den Schnatz auch gesehen und war dichter an ihm dran. Harry würde ihn nicht vor ihm fangen können, aber in soweit einholen, das er Charly ablenken konnte, bis der Schnatz verschwunden war. Zu seinem Glück klappte es auch und Charly blickte ihn finster an. „Du bist lästiger, als ein Schwarm Fliegen!" Harry grinste. „Das gefällt mir!" Rief Charly und flog wieder höher. Harry und Charly ärgerten sich weiter mit einigen Manövern, die sie gelernt hatten und schon stand es 390:420 für Charly.

Snape sprach Ginny einen Strafwurf zu, weil Bill sie gefoult hatte. Ginny täuschte einen Wurf auf den linken Torring an, drehte sich und warf in den rechten. Ginny, Sirius und Jupiter beschäftigten die anderen Jäger und Fred und George hatten es auf Charly abgesehen, als Harry den Schnatz sah. Er beugte sich über den Stil seines Besens und flog mit einem Affenzahn auf den Boden zu. Charly versuchte ihn einzuholen, nachdem er Fred und George mit ihren Klatschern abgeschüttelt hatte, doch Harry war schneller. Er fing sich über dem boden ab, schoss auf den Schnatz zu und fing in, als es 400:450 stand und somit hatte Harrys Mannschaft mit 550:450 gewonnen.

Charly landete neben Harry und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Klasse Spiel!" Meinte er und zwinkerte. Dumbledor und die anderen Zuschauer applaudierten begeistert. „Hervorragendes Match!" Rief Dumbledor und Sirius grinste Remus mit leuchtenden Augen an. Remus lächelte erleichtert. In Sirius Augen war, wenn auch nur vorrübergehend, der gehetzte Blick verschwunden und dafür das Leben zurückgekehrt.

Es gab allgemeines Gelächter, als sich alle Weasley Kinder an ihre Mutter wandten. „Mum, Hunger!" Riefen sie im Chor und Mrs. Weasley verdrehte die Augen. „Das Essen wartet seid einer Stunde auf euch!" Harry blickte auf seine Uhr und hob die Braue. Sie hatten gut vier bis fünf Stunden lang gespielt, ohne es zu merken.

Sie gingen in die Küche und stürzten sich auf das vorbereitete Essen. Snape blieb diesmal auch zum Essen, denn sonst aß er immer auf seinem Zimmer, welches er bewohnte, seid Voldemort ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt hatte. Er war nun genauso ein gefangener, wie Sirius. Snape saß immer am Ende des Tisches, weit weg von den anderen. Deamon setzte sich zu ihm und lächelte. „Wie geht es dir, Sev?" Harry der in der Nähe saß hob die Braue. Jupiter lächelte leicht und beugte sich zu ihm. „Deamon war in Slytherin, ein Jahr über Severus. Castor war in Gryffindor." Harry nickte leicht und musterte Deamon. „Fällt gar nicht auf." Remus sah zu Harry rüber und nickte. „Harry, die Welt ist nicht in Gryffindor und Slytherin aufgeteilt oder Todesser und nicht Todesser. Keines der Kinder ist böse, nur weil es nach Slytherin kommt. Und keiner ist ein Held, nur weil er in Gryffindor ist. Das sollten vor allem wir wissen." Harry nickte leicht. „Pettigrew!" Remus nickte. „Geht nicht immer davon aus, das sie alle böse sind. Viele der Slytherins sind aufgrund ihrer Erziehung so wie sie sind. Einige wissen nichts anderes, weil alle sie für böse halten und ausgeschlossen werden. Und Bosheit ist nicht vererbbar. Wenn der Vater ein Todesser ist, heißt das nicht, das der Sohn auch einer werden will. Meistens haben sie keine Wahl oder zu große Angst, was dagegen zu sagen oder zu tun." Er nickte zu Sirius. „Tatze war auch nicht gerade der vorzeige Gryffindor, als wir eingeschult wurden." Jupiter lachte auf Remus Worte hin. „Oh ja, jeden Tag heftige Schlägereien und Wortgefechte zwischen ihm, James und mir."

Harry starrte Sirius verblüfft an. „Ernsthaft?" Sirius nickte. „Ja, meine Familie hatte wohl doch schon einen gewissen Einfluss auf mich gehabt. Ich war James zu frech und zu hochnäsig. Jupiter fand mich einfach nur widerwärtig." Jupiter lachte leise. „Na ja, bei deinem Gesülze damals und auch den einem oder anderem Schlammblut, war das ja auch nicht verwunderlich. Hinzu kam er hieß Black und die Black waren Verräter der Guten und seid Jahrzehnten Schwarzmagier." Sirius seufzte und nickte leicht. „Und über Werwölfe, Vampire und Halbblüter hatte ich auch Vorurteile, hab über sie gelacht und gelästert." Remus schnaufte. „Geschimpft und über sie Hergezogen ist er auch." Sirius lachte. „Ja, Geschimpft und über sie Hergezogen bin ich auch." Bestätigte er. Harry warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich hatte eine Todesangst, das er es herausfindet und allen erzählt." Erklärte dieser und strich sich durchs Haar. „Oh ja, als wir ihn zur Rede stellten, sah er so aus, als ob er uns gleich tot umfallen würde oder heulend wegrennt." Remus schnaufte. „Mir war auch absolut nach heulen zumute." Sirius gluckste. „Ich denke das war der Schock seines Lebens, als wir ihn zur rede stellten. Ich umarmte und drückte ihn ganz doll und gesagt er solle nicht auf mein Geschwätz hören. Und wenn die hälfte aller Werwölfe so lieb und knuddelig süß wie du sind, will ich alle als meine Freunde haben." Harry drehte den Kopf wieder zu Remus. „Und was hast du gemacht?" Remus grinste. „Ich habe wie ein Mann reagiert, es gelassen hingenommen." Jupiter schnaufte. „Kurz gesagt, er ist in Ohnmacht gefallen."

Harry lachte leise. „Dann hat Siri sich über ihn gebeugt, in den Bauch gepiekst und gefragt, ob er was falsches gesagt hätte. James und ich haben uns nicht mehr einbekommen vor lachen."

Sirius grinste. „Wir haben gut zwei stunden gebraucht, ihn wieder ins Reich der Lebenden zu kriegen. Und dann stammelte er die ganze Zeit was von ‚Ich war doch vorsichtig.' - ‚Wie haben sie das nur herausfinden können?' – ‚Dumbledor wird sicher schimpfen.' – ‚Mum und Dad drehen mir den Hals um.' Und sah dabei aus, als würde er am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen." Jupiter nickte und klopfte Remus auf die Schulter.

„Danach haben wir vier Stunden lang mit ihm diskutiert, warum wir davon überzeugt sind, noch immer seine Freunde zu sein und sein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Er glaubte es uns nicht und wir kamen uns schon so vor, als müssten wir ihn davon überzeugen, das er nicht böse sei und nicht er uns. Es klang so, als wolle er es uns wirklich ausreden."

Remus lächelte wehmütig. „Ich hatte eine scheiß Angst davor, das plötzlich Werwolfjäger auftauchen und mich mit Silber in jedweder Form töten, oder einfach nur rausschleifen und in eines dieser Lager stecken." Harry sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Am Morgen nach dem nächsten Vollmond haben sie es dann fast alleine geschafft, das ich einen verfrühten Tod erleide." Sirius gluckste leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während Remus weiter erzählte. „Ich hatte mich gerade zurückverwandelt und schleppte mich auf das Bett, als ich Stimmen die Treppe hochkommen hörte. Mein Herz hatte einen heftigen Aussetzer und ich verfehlte das Bett und knallte daneben und blieb betend liegen."

Sirius nickte und erzählte weiter. „Als wir reinkamen, war der Raum leer und Peter meinte, er wäre vielleicht schon gegangen. James hat überall nachgesehen und ihn dann auf dem Boden hinter dem bett gefunden. Dazu hatte er sich quer über das Bett geworfen und grinste. Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst und blickte ihn fragend an. ‚Warum liegst du neben dem Bett, Remus? Im Bett ist es doch bequemer.'

Remus schnaufte nur leise und Jupiter klärte James dann auf. ‚Nein Jamie, als Werwolf hat er ein dickes, weiches, sehr gemütliches Fell und liegt damit auf dem boden bequemer, als auf so ein mit Ungeziefer infiziertes, altes, hartes Bett, wo schon vereinzelt die Federn durch die Matratze kommen.' James hat sehr interessiert ausgesehen. „Wirklich? Aber warum liegt er dann hier nackt in der Gegend rum?' Wollte er dann auch noch wissen."

Remus wurde plötzlich rot und funkelte Sirius an. „Deine Aktion war die peinlichste, du bist eigentlich immer für die peinlichen Situationen in unserem Leben verantwortlich." Murmelte er und erntete nur ein grinsen und Jupiter erzählte vergnügt weiter. „Ergo, Sirius hat sich neben James geschmissen und Remus intensiv gemustert. ‚Echt, will ich sehen.' Dann setzte er einen Fachmännischen Blick auf. ‚Wenn deine Theorie korrekt ist Jupiter, warum ist er dann nackt?' James litt schon am Erstickungstod, als ich geantwortet habe, Sirius solle ihn doch fragen, schließlich sei er der Werwolf, nicht ich und dann dreht er sich wieder zu Remus. ‚Remus, ich soll dich fragen, warum du hier nackt rum liegst und wo dein Fell ist.' Er schenkte ihm das charmanteste Lächeln, das er auf Lager hatte. Auf Remus Kommentar hin litten wir dann alle am nahen Erstickungstod."

Harry blickte zu Remus. „Was hast du ihm gesagt?" Remus seufzte theatralisch. „Den hab ich vorhin in die Reinigung gebracht." Harry gluckste vergnügt. „Sie waren dann aber so nett und haben mir einen Umhang gereicht, damit ich nicht mehr nackt da rum liege. James war dann so schlau und meinte ich müsste auf die Krankenstation, da, so wie ich aussehe, ich mich wohl mit den Typen von der Reinigung geprügelt hätte wegen der Bezahlung."

Remus nippte an seinem Tee. „Im schloss ging es mir dann ziemlich schnell besser. Mir war klar geworden, das sie mich wirklich nicht im Stich lassen werden. Besonders klar wurde es mir, während Madam Pomfrey mich versorgte, Dumbledor vergnügt neben mir saß und James, Sirius und Jupiter mit McGonagall diskutierten, warum sie um die Zeit nicht in ihrem Betten waren und mir halfen." Harry schmunzelte und Remus lächelte leicht. „Danach kamen sie dann jeden Morgen nach Vollmond und holten mich ab, bis sie dann die Animagus Transformation geschafft hatten. Ab da an waren sie die ganze Nach da und halfen mir damit sehr. Und ich bin ihnen bis heute sehr dankbar dafür."

Sirius grinste leicht. „Wir haben dich auch lieb!" Jupiter lachte vergnügt. Sirius bemerkte Snapes Blick auf Remus vom Ende des Tisches her und es überraschte ihn, keinerlei Hass oder Abneigung mehr in diesem Blick zu sehen. Harry hatte es auch bemerkt und schien eine ganze Weile herum zu grübeln. Plötzlich stand er selbstsicher auf und setzte sich zu Deamon und Snape. „Professor, darf ich sie einen Augenblick stören?" Meinte er leise. Snape hob die Braue. „Das tun sie bereits, Potter, was wollen sie?"

Harry blieb ruhig. „Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie den Okklumentik Unterricht mit mir wieder aufnehmen würden. Nächstes Jahr." Snapes Augenbraue hob sich noch etwas höher. Harry wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. „Jeden Dienstag und Freitag nach dem Abendessen!" Meinte Snape dann ruhig und ignorierte Harry schon wieder und unterhielt sich mit Deamon weiter. Harry nickte und stand auf, kam zurück und setzte sich wieder zwischen Sirius und Jupiter.

Remus nickte Harry anerkennend zu und lächelte leicht. Sirius zuckte ergeben die Schultern und sagte dazu nichts. Jupiter stand auf und holte eine Kiste und einen geschrumpften Käfig aus einem anderen Zimmer und stellte beides vor sich hin. „Also Harry, ich wusste das wir uns hier treffen würden und habe gedacht, du würdest gerne einige Sachen deiner Eltern haben wollen. Dein Vater hat viele seiner Sachen im Herrenhaus der Potters gelassen gehabt, als sie geflohen sind und sich in Godrics Hollow versteckt hatten. Sachen deiner Mutter waren auch dort. Ein paar Sachen hatte dein Dad in seiner Kindheit bei uns zuhause gelassen. Na ja und einige Gegenstände konnte ich aus dem zerstörten Haus in Godrics Hollow heraus holen."

Harry rückte interessiert näher und sah zu, wie Jupiter die Kiste öffnete und er sah die allermöglichsten Sachen geschrumpft darin liegen. Jupiter holte einen kleinen Plüschlöwen hervor und Castor lachte. „Herrje, das Ding hast du noch?" Jupiter nickte grinsend. „Jupp. Das hier ist James Plüschlöwe, den hat er von seinem Vater zur Geburt bekommen und bis er 11 Jahre alt wurde, hat er ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Onkel Andrew hat ihn sooft flicken müssen." Jupiter vergrößerte ihn und Harry nahm ihn, lächelte leicht. „Süß!" Murmelte er und lachte, als Jupiter ihm einige Fotos unter die Nase hielt.

James mit dem Löwen in seiner Wiege. James, der auf dem Ohr des Löwen herumkaute und in die Kamera gluckste. James, der nur mit einer Windel bekleidet durch die Gegend düste, den Löwen im Arm. Jupiter holte ein Buch hervor und vergrößerte es. „Die Lieblings Gute Nacht Geschichte deines Vaters." Meinte er und legte das Buch mit dem Löwen vorne darauf vor Harry hin. „Später wurde es dann deine, als Sirius und James sie dir jeden Abend ... vorspielten." Remus und Sirius lachten vergnügt. „Lily und ich haben meistens hinter ihnen gestanden und uns gekringelt vor lachen." Erklärte Remus und zwinkerte. Das Buch war etwas angesengt. „Es ist eines derer, die ich aus Godrics Hollow geholt habe." Harry nickte leicht. Jupiter holte zwei längliche Schachteln aus der Kiste. „Das sind ihre Zauberstäbe." Harry nahm die Schachteln und besah sie sich und strich vorsichtig darüber. Als nächstes zeigte Jupiter ihm James altes Mannschaftstrikot und Sweatshirt vom Quidditchteam der Gryffindors. Harry nahm sie und strich über die Lettern auf den Rücken. „Potter" und „Sucher" Er lächelte leicht und legte sie beiseite. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er das Kapitänsabzeichen vor die Nase gelegt bekam. „Sirius und James waren unschlagbare Strategen." Sirius lachte entsetzt. „Oh nein, sag bloß du hast dieses Foto aufgehoben." Harry schnappte es Sirius weg. Es war das Mannschaftsfoto von Sirius und James. Sirius und James hatten wohl gerade einen kleinen Zusammenstoß gehabt, denn sie sahen etwas desorientiert und zerzaust aus. Die anderen auf dem Foto kannte er teilweise.

Frank Longbottom, Castor und Jupiter, Sirius, James und Lee Joardens Mum, die er schon kennen gelernt hatte. Das zweite Mädchen kannte er allerdings nicht. „Das ist Jeallous, Remus Schwester." Erklärte Sirius und sein Blick wurde ein wenig träumerisch. Jupiter zeigte ihm noch Familien Fotoalben und viele andere Gegenstände. „Was sind das für Katzen in dem Käfig?" Fragte Harry. Jupiter lächelte und vergrößerte den Käfig und holte die zwei Katzen raus, die sich als Mini Löwen mit Flügeln herausstellten. „Das sind die Greifen deiner Mum. Deine alten Spielgefährten. Sie waren damals bei mir in Pflege, als ihr angegriffen wurdet." Meinte Jupiter. „Der Schwarze ist Sirius und die Braune ist Jeallous. Nach den Menschlichen Personen benannt. Lily fand das lustig." Sirius schnaufte. „Ich kam mir schon bescheuert vor, weil Lily ständig geschimpft hatte. ‚Sirius, hör auf an der Gardine zu Kauen, oder spuck sofort James Socken wieder aus.' James fand das natürlich sehr lustig."

Harry lachte heftig und ließ die Greifen an seiner Hand schnuppern und sich dann vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegen. „Lily meinte sie müsse mich und Jeallous damit aufdrängen, das wir zusammen passen." Meinte Sirius. „Tut ihr ja auch!" Kam es im Chor von Remus, Jupiter, Deamon und Castor. Sirius schnaufte und Harry lachte, verstummte aber, als er Remus grinsendes Gesicht sah und er erkannte den Wolf in dem Mann. „Übrigens, sie ist immer noch solo." Meinte er im Plauderton und nippte an seinem Butterbier. Sirius Augen leuchteten und Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Wirklich?" Fragte Sirius und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das Sirius mit dem träumerischen Blick gleich zu sabbern anfing. Deamon, Jupiter und Castor prusteten los und Remus nickte nur. „Ja, es scheint das ihr keiner gut genug ist. Sie redet immer nur von dem einen, den sie mal hatte." Sirius wirkte nachdenklich. „Wer ... wer ist das denn?" Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, sie sagt er war der beste, aber sie haben sich ständig wegen den idiotischsten Sachen gezofft, weil er einfach ein bisschen wild und kindisch war. Allerdings sagt sie, kann er gut mit Kindern umgehen, hat sich wohl prächtig um den Sohn seines besten Freundes gekümmert." Harry ging ein Licht auf und er wusste um wen es ging.

Sirius schien im dunkeln zu tappen. „Oh, wirklich? Kenn ich ihn?" Er runzelte die Stirn, als alle anfingen zu lachen. „Ist ja schön, das ich zur allgemeinen Erheiterung diene, aber darf ich erfahren, warum ihr lacht?" Jupiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, Insiderwitz." Sirius zog eine Schmollschnute und nippte an seinem Butterbier.

Jupiter holte ein Bild hervor und zeigte es Harry. „Hier, das sind Remus und seine Geschwister. Er hat mehr Geschwister, als Arthur und Molly Kinder." Er zwinkerte und Harry besah sich das Bild überrascht. Bisher hatte er gedacht, das er Einzelkind war. „Ziemlich viele sind das." Stellte Harry fest. Remus nahm das Bild und betrachtete es. Dann legte er es wieder Harry vor die Nase. „Ja, mein Vater hat dreimal geheiratet, ehe er starb. Die drei hier sind die ältesten, Drillinge. Ray, Ian und Sean, sie sind jetzt 48 Jahre alt. Das sind Kyle und Steven. Kyle ist jetzt 46 und Steven ist 45 Jahre alt. Die Zwillinge hier sind Laia und Maya, sie sind 43 Jahre alt.

Die sieben waren aus Dad seiner ersten Ehe. Die beiden hier sind Cole und Angel, sie sind ebenfalls Zwillinge und inzwischen 40 Jahre alt. Das da ist Jeallous, sie ist 39 und das bin ich. Ich bin 38. Die beiden letzten hier sind aus der dritten Ehe und heißen Mike und Ewan. Sie sind 29, also sollten Bill und Charly sie eigentlich kennen."

Die beiden ältesten Weasley nickten und lächelten. „Meine Mutter starb in unserem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts. Sie hat immer für mich gesorgt und wie mein Vater und meine Geschwister immer zu mir gehalten. Mein Stiefmutter hasste mich allerdings und hat versucht Mike und Ewan gegen mich aufzuhetzen, aber ich war ihr großer Bruder und sie haben ihr nie zugehört. Bei den anderen hat sie es auch nicht geschafft.

Allerdings hat sie es geschafft, dass ich enterbt wurde. Oder eher hat sie einen Freund geholfen ein Gesetz durchzubringen, das es Werwölfen verbietet von Reinblütern zu erben. Leider bevor Dad sein Testament vollstreckt wurde nach seinem Tod." Er seufzte leise und Harry musterte ihn. „Meine Geschwister haben aber zu mir gehalten und mich bei ihnen wohnen lassen und in besonderen Notsituationen unterstützt. James, Lily und Sirius haben mir auch geholfen. Das meiste Geld habe ich gespart, für besondere Notlagen eben. Das Geld was Sirius, James und Lily mir gegeben haben, habe ich immer für kleine Geschenke für dich ausgegeben. Sie hätten mich am liebsten gevierteilt, aber dein strahlendes Gesicht war es mir wert und Arbeit habe ich ja auch immer mal wieder gefunden für eine Weile. Und wenn es bei den Muggeln war. Ein Teil ging für Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank drauf, den Severus mir freundlicherweise gebraut hatte und der Rest ist das Gold in deinem Verlies." Meinte er zu Harry, der überrascht die Augen weitete. „Aber warum?" Jupiter räusperte sich. „James und Lily haben ihrem Anwalt gesagt, ihr Testament solle erst an deinem 16 Geburtstag geöffnet werden. Da sie davon ausgingen, das Sirius sich um dich kümmern würde. Es war mit Sirius so abgemacht, da an das Testament ein wenig Verantwortung geknüpft ist, aber ich verrate dir nicht mehr." Harry starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Aber das ist doch schon Übermorgen." Jupiter nickte und lächelte leicht. „Ja, du, Remus, Castor, Deamon und ich sollen kommen. Sirius eigentlich auch, aber ich denke du solltest da nicht einfach so auftauchen." Sirius nickte seufzend. „Dann solltest du einen Erben benennen, sofern du noch keinen hast." Sirius hob die Braue und überlegte nicht lange. „Harry." Harry viel beinahe vom Stuhl. „Wie? Ich? Aber ich bin doch nicht mit dir verwandt." Meinte er verwirrt. „Nein, bist du nicht, aber so gut wie. Du bist mein Patensohn und ich dein Vormund, also kannst du auch mich beerben und auch wenn es nicht so wäre wie es ist, wärst du mein Erbe. Das hat nichts mit der Blutverwandtschaft zu tun. Du bekommst eine Vollmacht von mir als mein Erbe und kannst somit an die Verliese der Blacks und an das gesamte Vermögen und als mein Stellvertreter fungieren in Erbsachen." Harry sah ihn überrascht an, fing dann an zu lächeln und umarmte Sirius. Der wuschelte ihm durchs Haar und zwinkerte. „Ach ja, wenn du schon wegen deinem Erbe nach Gringrotts gehst, kannst du mir aus meinem Verlies was mitbringen." Harry nickte. „Klar, kann ich machen."

Harry betrachtete sich mit Jupiter die restlichen Sachen in der Kiste, bis Mrs. Weasley sie alle um Mitternacht ins Bett scheuchte.

_**/23 Jahre zuvor/**_

„_Sirius, lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Du bist eine absolute nervende Nervensäge." Jeallous schob den Schwarzhaarigen aus den Weg und ging weiter. „Jelly, komm schon. Geh mit mir aus. Morgen ist doch Samstag und wir dürfen nach Hogsmead." Meinte Sirius und strich sich lächelnd durchs Haar. Jeallous verdrehte die Augen. „Nein!" Keifte sie. „Nicht mal wenn mein Leben von abhängen würde." Sirius gab aber nicht auf. „Komm schon. Ich weiß du willst es." Er klimperte mit den Augen und setzte sein Herzensbrecher Lächeln auf. „Black, das zieht bei mir nicht." Sirius zog ein Schnute und setzte nun seinen berühmten Welpenblick auf. „Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn." Keifte Remus Schwester und funkelte ihn böse an. „Geh mit mir aus Jelly und ich werde eine weile besänftigt sein." Sie schnaufte. „Wir haben Schluss gemacht." Meinte sie. „Das tun wir alle zwei Wochen." Meinte Sirius mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und strahlte sie an. „Komm, du findest mich einfach unwiderstehlich. Geh mit mir aus." Trällerte Sirius und schürzte die Lippen zu einem Kussmund. „Geh mir aus den Weg, oder ich hetze Remus und Cole auf dich!" Knurrte Jeallous. Sirius lachte bellend. Dann deutete er hinter Jeallous, wo Remus, Cole, James und Peter standen und sie amüsiert beobachteten. Jeallous stampfte mit den Füßen auf. „Und so was schimpft sich Familie. Verräter!" Knurrte sie und schob Sirius beiseite. „Nein und wenn du mich noch solange nervst." Sirius umfing sie mit den Händen. „Och komm ... wir haben doch immer so viel Spaß und knutschen tust du auch gerne mit mir." Sie stieß ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen und machte sich los. Jeallous schnaufte in seine Richtung und verschwand im Getümmel. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass das ein ja ist." Rief er ihr nach. Remus kam zu ihm und sah ihn streng an. „Was fällt dir ein, eigentlich dich an meine Schwester ran zu machen?" Sirius schnaufte. „Als ob du was dagegen hättest. Du und Cole habt mich doch dazu angestiftet. Sie hat sonst keinen anderen Jungen an sich rangelassen." Sirius knuffte ihn. „Also wenn Sirius nicht bei ihr das erstemal gelandet wäre, hätte ich gesagt sie ist lesbisch." Meinte Cole und James lachte. „Oh, lesbisch ist sie sicher nicht, das könnt ihr mir glauben." Meinte Sirius mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. „Was willst du denn damit sagen?" Fragten Cole und Remus im Chor und James gluckste. „Na was meint ihr wer da neulich so laut gestöhnt hat?" Sirius blickte James Vorwurfsvoll an. „Spanner. Kümmre dich lieber um Evans." Remus und Cole packten Sirius am Umhang. „Was hast du mit unserer Schwester gemacht?" Sirius schnaufte. „Fragt euch lieber, was sie mit mir gemacht hat." Meinte er. „Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie Schluss gemacht hat, weil du nichts mit ihr gemacht hast, oder zu unerfahren warst!" Stichelte James. Sirius warf sich auf ihn und es gab eine kleine Rangelei zwischen den beiden, die von Professor McGonagall mit Abzug von insgesamt 40 Punkten vom Haus der beiden beendete._

„_Es ist ein Wunder, das wir am Ende des Jahres überhaupt noch Punkte haben, wenn wir sie wegen euch ständig verlieren." Murmelte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf, während er Sirius Aufzug musterte. Sie warteten auf James und die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum, da sie gleich nach Hogsmead gehen wollten. „Sag mal, du willst doch wohl meine Schwester nicht in dem Aufzug ausführen wollen?" Meinte er knurrig. Sirius hob die Braue und musterte sich in einem Spiegel an der Seite. „Wieso, stimmt was nicht?" Er musterte das Shirt mit einem wütenden Werwolf 1 darauf, der die Lefzen zurückgezogen hatte. Er hatte es von Remus zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen und unter dem Bild standen die Lettern „If you can run? RUN!" Auf der Rückseite war ein Mond und darunter die Lettern „My best friend." Sirius drehte sich leicht und begutachtete nun seine verwaschene Jeanshose, auf denen über seinen Hintern ebenfalls einige Lettern prangten. „Kiss my ass." Als einige viertklässler Mädchen an ihm vorbei gingen wurden sie rot und giggelten. Sirius kicherte. „Also, was stimmt mit meinem Outfit nicht?" Fragte er Remus und zwinkerte ein paar Zweitklässlerinnen zu, die ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen und hochroten Köpfen anstarrten. „Was mit deinem Outfit nicht stimmt?" Ereiferte sich Remus und schnaufte. „Es ist unpassend!" Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. „Moony, du hörst dich an, als wärst du ihr großer Bruder oder Sirius Mutter." Meinte James von der Treppe her. Remus sah ihn pikiert an. „Ich bin größer als sie." Sirius lachte. „Na ja, das ist ja nicht sonderlich schwer, findest du nicht?" Fragte James und Sirius gluckste vergnügt._

_Er beruhigte sich, als er Jeallous die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen herunterkommen sah. Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang und holte darunter eine rote Rose hervor und eine Schachtel von ihren Lieblingspralinen hervor. Er hielt ihr beides unter die Nase und sie schnaufte nur resignierend. „Ich wird dich nicht los, oder?" Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und küsste sie, was ihr den Atem verschlug. Danach bot er ihr seinen Arm an. James und Remus holten Cole und Angel und gingen dann mit Peter nach Hogsmead. Sirius und Jeallous gingen hinter ihnen und verschwanden als erstes im Honigtopf, wo sie sich mit süßem eindeckten. „Willst du was trinken?" Fragte Sirius charmant, als sie den Laden verließen. „Nein, ich will spazieren gehen." Meinte sie, da sie wusste, dass das Sirius nicht gerne tun würde. Sirius hob die Augenbrauen und zuckte dann die Schultern. „Okay, warum nicht." Nun sah sie ihn überrascht an. Sie liefen die Straße entlang zu einer Wiese, wo er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes eine Wolldecke herbeizauberte und sie sich dann setzten. „Wie haben du und die anderen herausgefunden, das Remus ein Werwolf ist?" Sirius sah sie überrascht an. „Du weißt das wir es wissen?" Sie nickte. „Remus hat es uns erzählt." Sirius lächelte leicht. „Wo soll ich anfangen?" Er kratzte sich am Kinn._

„_Hm. Wir hätten es früher herausgefunden, wenn ich nicht so dämlich gewesen wäre. Du weißt, wie ich in der ersten Klasse war, mit all meinen Vorurteilen und so. Na ja, anfangs dachte ich halt nur, das eure Eltern ihn schlagen würden." Sie starrte ihn an. „Ihr habt was?" Sie fing an zu lachen. „Ja, na ja, aber denk daran was wir wussten. Er erzählte uns immer er müsse nach Hause, weil eure Mutter krank sei und kam völlig verbeult wieder. Wir kamen gar nicht auf die Idee auf die Zeit zu achten, in der er immer verschwand. Irgendwann meinte James es sei schon komisch, das er alle 4 Wochen verschwinden würde. Ich fragte ihn, wie er darauf käme, das es immer genau nach 4 Wochen wäre. James meinte es wäre wegen den Hausaufgaben. Er kopierte sie Remus immer und es wäre ihm am Datum aufgefallen. Zur gleichen Zeit beschäftigten wir uns mit den Mondphasen in Astronomie und mir viel auf, das er zu der Zeit fehlte, als der Mond voll am Himmel stand. James stutzte und untersuchte die Mondtabellen und verglich sie mit den Daten der anderen Fehlzeiten und es kam raus, das er immer an Vollmond fehlte. Uns schossen mehrere Kreaturen ein, die vom Vollmond beeinflusst wurden und wir dachten eure Mutter wäre eines, weil Remus ja meinte, sie sei krank. Es kam uns erst nach dem nächsten Vollmond in den Sinn, das nicht seine Mutter, sondern er eines war, als er sich an einem Buch verletzte. Wir sahen es uns genauer an und James viel auf, das es aus Silber war. Also trugen wir unser Wissen zusammen, verglichen es mit den Büchern und fanden heraus, das er ein Werwolf war._

_Die ersten Momente waren wir nur geschockt und haben für uns darüber nachgedacht. Wir hatten ihn mit den Beschreibungen in den Büchern verglichen und es passte etwas nicht ins Bild. Er war nicht aggressiv und kaltblütig, wie in den Büchern beschrieben. Wir brauchten eine weile um zu begreifen, das er ein Werwolf ist, aber Werwölfe nicht so sind wie in den Büchern beschrieben. Als uns das klar war, konnten wir ihn zur Rede stellen, ohne das sich etwas zwischen uns änderte. Jedenfalls nichts, das von uns ausging. Er hatte angst, das wir ihn verraten würden. Doch die größte Angst war, uns als Freunde zu verlieren._

_Er hat uns nicht verloren und das wird er auch nie. Er mag krank sein, aber mehr auch nicht. Ich meine wenn ich einen Schnupfen habe, hört er ja auch nicht auf mein Freund zu sein, oder? Mir wurde durch Remus klar, wie idiotisch diese Vorurteile Werwölfen gegenüber waren. Ich bin ihm dankbar dafür, das er es mich gelehrt hat. Inzwischen schäme ich mich dafür, früher die Ansichten meiner Familie geteilt zu haben. Heute würde ich sie dafür am liebsten zum Mond hexen._

_Na ja, seitdem holen wir ihn jedenfalls jeden Morgen nach Vollmond aus der heulenden Hütte und bringen ihn zu Madam Pomfrey auf die Krankenstation. Dumbledor weiß auch das wir es wissen und er lässt uns gewähren. James und ich würden alles darum geben, Remus zu helfen, oder gesund zu machen."_

_Jeallous hatte ihm schweigend zugehört und lächelte nun leicht. „Weißt du, so bist du ganz erträglich." Meinte sie und küsste ihn sanft. Dann erhob sie sich. „Lass uns zu den anderen in die drei Besen gehen. Und denk nicht mal daran, mich mit zu Zonkos zu schleppen." Warnte sie ihn und Sirius lachte nur. „Würde ich nie wagen." Jeallous schnaufte nur._

**/Rückblick Ende/**


	5. viele Verwandte und dunkle Träume

! Warnung ! Das ist in diesem Teil angebracht. Bisher wurde Sirius ja nur übel zugerichtet aber ab diesem Teil wird wie schon am Anfang angekündigt auch auf Vergealtigung angespielt. Wer solche Szenen nicht gerne liest, sollte sich dann doch etwas anderes suchen. Es wird nur angedeutet, aber dennoch ein grund zur Warnung. ! Warnung Ende!

Sirius blinzelte. Seid einer Minute bekam er unaufhörlich etwas gegen den Kopf geschnipst. Er pickte das etwas aus seinem Schoss und hielt eine Bohne von Berty Bott's Bohnen jeglicher Geschmacksrichtungen in der Hand. Stirnrunzelnd sah er die Bohne an und blickte auf, als ihn eine weitere an der Stirn traf. Remus gluckste und Harry kaute ganz unschuldig auf einer Bohne herum. „Was? Wer?" Murrte Sirius und riss den Kopf herum, als ihn erneut eine Bohne traf. „Was zum ...?" Er verstummte und dann klappte ihm der Kiefer herunter. Auf der Couch auf der anderen Seite des Salons saß Jeallous und grinste ihn unschuldig an. Sirius bemerkte die Schachtel mit den Bohnen in ihrer Hand und schnaufte. „Na, wach?" Fragte sie. „Jelly?" Sie grollte. "Du sollst mich nicht so nennen!" Meinte sie und schnippte ihm wieder eine Bohne an die Stirn. „Hey!" Maulte er. „Tja, was sich neckt, das liebt sich!" Sirius verrenkte den Kopf, als er sich zur Tür herumdrehte. „Cole? Sind die anderen auch alle da?" Remus älterer Bruder nickte vergnügt. „Ja, Dumbledor hat uns über Remus eingeladen, dem Orden beizutreten. Sie sitzen gerade in der Küche und werden von Professor Dumbledor eingeweiht." Erklärte Jeallous. Sirius kratzte sich am Kinn. „Oh und warum seid ihr zwei nicht da?" Fragte er vorsichtig. „Nachdem ich am Ende von Harrys drittem Jahr gegangen bin, bin ich bei Jeallous und Cole untergekommen. Ich war ein wenig im Schockzustand. Aber sie haben mir alles aus der Nase gezogen." Meinte Remus. Jeallous stand auf und kam zu Sirius. „Wir haben nie wirklich geglaubt, das du James und Lily verraten hast. Das hättest du Harry nie antun können. Dazu warst du ihm zu sehr verfallen." Jeallous küsste Sirius auf die Stirn. „Daran hätten wir nie zweifeln sollen." Sirius nahm ihre Hand und lächelte. „Danke." Remus und Cole grinsten sich an, als Jeallous Sirius an der Hand von der Couch zog und mit ihm den Raum verließ. „Remus, seit wann spielst du den Kuppler?" Fragte Harry und stand ebenfalls auf. „Seit dein Pate meiner Schwester nachläuft und es nicht schafft sie rum zu kriegen und zu halten." Grinste Remus und schob ihn zur Tür. „Albus sagt, du darfst an den Versammlungen jetzt teil nehmen." Harry hob eine Braue. „Ron und Hermine auch?" Remus nickte. „Ja und Ginny. Molly ist an die Decke gegangen." Harry gluckste leise. „Verstehe, darum war sie neulich so aufgebracht."

Remus blickte Harry von der Seite her an. „Woher kennst du eigentlich diesen Netzzauber?" Fragte er. Harry sah auf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab Sirius fallen sehen und dann hab ich den Zauberstab gehoben und dann schoss mir der Spruch durch den Kopf und ich sprach ihn. Das Netz verfehlte Sirius, traf den Torbogen, Sirius viel rein und ging zu Boden. Dann bist du auf Lestrange los gegangen und als du dann auch noch zu Boden gegangen bist, war's vorbei. Ich bin ihr hinterher und wollte sie töten." Er kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich ihn her habe. Kann sein, das ich es mal gelesen habe, als ich für das Trimagische Tunier gelernt habe. Ich weiß es nicht." Remus nickte leicht. „Na ja, jedenfalls hast du Sirius damit das Leben gerettet." Harry betrat mit Remus die Küche, wo Sirius von einer ganzen Reihe Personen umarmt wurde.

Kaum hatte Remus die Küche betreten, wurde auch er in die erste Umarmung gezogen. Harry ging zu Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Letzterer hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Lippen und bekam ein strahlendes Lächeln und eine Flasche Butterbier. Harry bedankte sich, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und sah auf. Das Butterbier kam retour und traf Ron.

„Ey Harry, pass doch auf." Schimpfte der. Harry bekam sich langsam wieder vom Lachen ein. Die Gesichter, die Fred, George, Bill, Charly, Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Weasley machten waren einfach zu gut. „Oh." Meinte Ginny. „Ich glaube wir haben was vergessen." Harry hob die Braue. „Meinst du es ihnen zu sagen?" Sie nickte. „Kann sein, ja." Harry kratzte sich am Kinn. „Warum eigentlich?" Sirius gluckste und zog ihn vom Stuhl hoch. „Vermutlich weil ihr zu sehr mit euch beschäftigt wart." Harry grinste den Weasleys zu und sah zu Remus auf, zu dem Sirius ihn bugsiert hatte.

„Harry, das sind meine Geschwister. Ray, Ian, Sean, Kyle, Steven, Laia, Maya, Cole, Angel, Jeallous, Mike und Ewan." Harry schüttelte jedem die Hand. „Hallo, freut mich euch kennen zulernen." Meinte er. „Er kann genauso spitzbübisch lächeln wie James." Meinte Maya. „Früher nanntest du es och Charmant." Stichelte Angel. Harry wurde rot und Sirius lachte. „Aber Lilys Reaktionen." Meinte er und alle mussten lachen.

Nach der Versammlung gingen Sirius und Jeallous durch die Eingangshalle, als es läutete und das Bild von Sirius Mutter wieder zu kreischen anfing. Als sie Sirius sah schoss sie fiese Beleidigungen in seine Richtung. Aber als sie Jeallous sah, topte sie ihre bisherigen Ausbrüche. „Wie kannst du es wagen, diese unwürdige Blutsverräterin in unser Haus zu bringen? Haben wir dir diesen Unsinn nicht hart genug aus dir heraus geprügelt?" Keifte sie. Sirius wollte den Vorhang wieder vor das Gemälde ziehen, erstarrte aber und schluckte hart. Er presste die Zähne zusammen und seine Wangenmuskeln zuckten immer wieder leicht. Langsam ballten sich die Hände zu Fäusten und sein Atem ging gepresst, während seine Mutter ihn weiter beschimpfte und auf seine so verhassten Erinnerungen anspielte. „HALT DEN MUND!" Brüllte er und hatte plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der und ein Zauber krachte in die Wand und sprengte sie und der Dauer-Klebe-Fluch des Bildes erlosch.

Jeallous griff nach Sirius Hand, doch er schlug ihre Hand web und schubste Jeallous beiseite. Remus fing seine Schwester auf und sah Sirius nach. Dieser rannte die Treppe hinauf. „Was war das denn?" Fragte Cole. „Er benimmt sich schon länger so komisch. Albus weiß warum, sagt aber nichts." Jeallous sah sie an. „Habt ihr das immer noch nicht bemerkt? Dann analysiert die Worte seiner Mutter und ihr wisst was mit ihm ist." Meinte Ewan, der in der Tür zur Küche stand. Er ging auf die Wand zu, richtete den Zauberstab darauf. „Reparo." Die Wand fügte sich wieder zusammen. Dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf das Bild und murmelte einen Spruch, woraufhin das Bild in Flammen aufging. Ewan blickte die Treppe hinauf und seufzte leise.

Sirius rannte die Treppen hoch und bog in den Gang zum Büro seines Vaters ein. Der Gang lag im halbdunkeln und so bemerkte er die schwarzgekleidete Person nicht, die neben ihm auftauchte. Er wurde gepackt und mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gegen selbige gepresst. „Ich gebe dir einen Rat, Black." Sirius fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Snape?" Der andere schnaubte. „Genau der. Ich weiß was deine Mutter mit dir angestellt hat. Ich habe es nie erzählt und werde es nie jemanden erzählen. Und nun zu meinem Rat. Rede mit jemanden darüber. Wenn nicht mit dem Werwolf, dann mit Dumbledor oder Potter. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber sie hören deinem Geschwätz zu. Wenn es sein muss ... dann auch ... mit mir." Der letzte Satz kostete Snape große Überwindung. „Halt den Mund!" Zischte er Sirius an, als dieser etwas sagen wollte. „Ich habe geschwiegen und hätte Dumbledor nicht so beharrlich darum gekämpft das ich rede, wäre ich an der Stimme in meinem Kopf zugrunde gegangen oder ich hätte meiner Existenz frühzeitig ein Ende bereitet."

Sirius verkrampfte sich. „Ich will nicht." Meinte er trotzig und schluckte, weil er die Tränen die aufkamen unterdrücken musste. „Lass es raus Black, bevor dich deine kleine hässliche Stimme im Kopf dazu bringt noch größere Scheiße zu verbocken als eh schon oder dich endgültig zerstört. Ich bin meiner nur knapp entkommen." Er ließ Sirius los und musterte ihn einen Moment. „Nur ein kleiner Rat." Er drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Sirius zitterte am ganzen Leib. Schwer atmend wankte er in das Büro seines Vaters und sackte auf die Couch.

_**/23 Jahre zuvor/**_

„_Es tut mir leid, Sirius. Ich würde dich gerne zu mir einladen, aber wir sind diesmal bei meinem Onkel zu besuch." James seufzte leise, als er Sirius beobachtete, dessen Blick hoffnungsvoll zu Peter, Remus und Jupiter ging. „Sorry, aber wo James und seine Eltern kommen, geht es nicht." Meinte Jupiter bedauernd. „Tut mir leid, meine Mutter schleppt mich mit zu ihrer Cousine." Murmelte Peter. „Meine Stiefmutter will mich nicht mal zu Hause haben und euch mag sie nicht." Meinte Remus betreten. „Die letzten drei Wochen bin ich aber bei Ryan, Sean und Ian. Ich kann sie fragen, ob du auch kommen darfst." Sie sahen besorgt aus, als Sirius blass wurde und nur leicht nickte. „Schon gut, ich werde es überleben." Still fügte er ein hoffentlich noch mit an._

„_Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte James. „Ja, ist schon okay, dann werde ich Regulus, Lestranges', Narzissa und Bellatrix ertragen müssen. Wenigstens ist Andy mit da." Murmelte er niedergeschlagen und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Er beobachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft vor dem Zugfenster._

„_Jeallous war ziemlich begeistert von euren Hogsmead Ausgängen." Meinte Remus unschuldig und James verbarg sein grinsen. Das war ein Thema, das Sirius Laune immer wieder hob. „Wirklich? Hat sie das gesagt?" James bewunderte Remus Ruhe, die er bewahrte obwohl er gerne lachen würde. „Ja, sie hatte die ganze Zeit diesen Blick, wenn sie dich aufspie ... äh anschmachtet."_

_James unterdrückte das prusten gekonnt, klang allerdings dabei als wäre er nahe am Ersticken. Jeallous hatte Sirius immer nur finstere Blicke zugeworfen, seid er sie bei ihrem letzten Date sie in eine Pfütze geschubst hatte und darin beinahe ertränkt. Dabei hatte er ihr das Lieblingskleid ruiniert und ihren Lieblingsohrring verschrottet. Sirius schien das allerdings anders in Erinnerung zu haben und versank gerade in irgendwelche Fantasien._

_Remus zog ein bild aus seiner Tasche und drückte es Sirius in die Hand. Es war ein Bild, das James gemacht hatte. Als Sirius und Jeallous sich das erstemal geküsst hatten. Sirius strahlte inzwischen verträumt, was sich den Rest der Zugfahrt über nicht veränderte. James und Remus halfen ihn die Koffer rauszuschleppen, da er noch immer nur das Bild anstarrte, als der Zug in Kings Kross eingefahren war._

_Sie grinsten sich an und schoben ihn nach draußen. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Sirius sah ihnen nach, als seine Freunde mit ihren Familien verschwanden. Er fuhr herum, als ihm jemand das Bild wegnahm. Sirius wollte denjenigen anfahren, schluckte aber, als er seinen Onkel vor sich stehen hatte. Slowan blickte aus das Bild und reichte es Sirius Mutter, die ihren Sohn wütend anstarrte. „Nehmt euer Gepäck und geht in die Kutsche." Meinte sie sanft zu Regulus, Andromeda, Narzissa und Bellatrix. Dann fixierte sie Sirius mit ihrem Blick. „Wir sprechen uns zu Hause. Lad die Koffer ein!" Zischte sie ihn an. „Ja, Mutter." Murmelte er leise und beeilte sich damit die Koffer in die Kutsche zu laden und einzusteigen._

_Am Grimauldplace stieg Sirius aus und half seiner Mutter und seinen Cousinen beim Aussteigen. Kreacher, ihr Hauself kam und holte die Koffer rein. Andromeda warf Sirius einen besorgten Blick zu und dieser senkte seinen zu Boden. /Du hast es mal wieder geschafft, Dummkopf! Jetzt wird es wieder wehtun./ Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zuckte zusammen, als seine Mutter ihn am Haarschopf packte und in eines der Zimmer zerrte. Slowan folgte ihnen und Regulus und die Mädchen sahen ihnen hinterher. „Ich schreibe Mum." Murmelte Andromeda. „Und ich Onkel Alphard." Kam es von Regulus._

_Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen, als sein Onkel ihm ins Gesicht schlug. Er wimmerte und hielt sich die Nase, aus der das Blut schoss. Er unterdrückte die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen traten. „Wer ist dieses Miststück?" Fauchte seine Mutter. „Sie ist die Schwester meines Freundes." Nuschelte er und schluckte leicht. „Welcher? Potter?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Lupin." Meinte er leise. „Der Dicke?" Blaffte sie. „Nein, der Braunhaarige." Sie starrte ihn finster an. „Dieser heruntergekommene Bengel?" Sirius sah sie finster an. „Er ist nicht heruntergekommen." Slowan schlug auf ihn ein und Sirius hob die Arme um sein Gesicht zu schützen. „Red nicht in einem solchen Ton mit deiner Mutter." Sein Onkel ließ ihn los, als Sirius Mutter den Zauberstab auf ihren Sohn richtete. „Crucio!" Sirius krümmte sich schreiend und zitterte unkontrolliert. Er hörte Slowan lachen. „Du wirst schon noch gehorsamer werden."_

_Seine Mutter senkte den Zauberstab. „Nicht genug das du die Ehre der Familie als Gryffindor in den Schmutz ziehst, nein, nun musst du auch noch mit solch einer unwürdigen Schlampe verkehren." Sirius zitterte und presste die Augen zu. „Du wirst sie nicht mehr treffen, Erfahre ich das Gegenteil, wirst du es sehr bereuen." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich liebe sie." Seine Mutter fauchte bedrohlich wie eine Raubkatze und hob den Zauberstab._

_Bellatrix zischte Andromeda an. „Sei still, oder willst du das sie aufwachen?" Ihre Schwester schüttelte den Kopf und sie suchten Sirius. Dieser lag im Salon neben dem Kamin an die Wandgepresst auf dem Boden und wimmerte leise. Andromeda kam zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand über den Mund. „Still." Er schlug das Auge auf, welches nicht zugeschwollen war. „Komm, wir bringen dich auf dein Zimmer."_

_Sirius schaffte es sich zitternd aufzurichten. Er lehnte an der Wand und Bellatrix trat zu ihm um ihn zu stützen. „Was war dieses mal los?" Fragte Andromeda. Sirius deutete auf das Bild im Kamin. „Deswegen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Mum geschrieben, ich hoffe sie kommt bald." Sirius nickte leicht und gestützt von seinen Cousinen schaffte er es in sein Zimmer zu humpeln. Andromeda half ihm beim ausziehen und deckte ihn dann zu, nachdem er sein Schlafshirt übergestreift hatte. „Versuch zu schlafen." Sirius nickte und schloss müde die Augen._

„_Sirius?" Fragte eine leise Stimme. Sirius versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, schaffte es aber nur zu blinzeln. Er wimmerte leise, als kühle Finger über seine Stirn strichen. Langsam klärte sich sein Sichtfeld, welches auf einen schmalen Streifen beschränkt war und er erkannte seine Tante Angelina. Sirius fror und ihm tat alles weh. Er schloss die Augen wieder wimmernd, als ihm die Fesseln von Hals, Händen und Beinen abgenommen wurden. „Alphard, wir müssen etwas tun." Meinte seine Tante. „Jetzt vergeht sie sich auch noch an ihm. Das ist unmöglich ihn hier zu lassen."_

_Sirius hörte die Tür seines Schranks und schrie leise auf, als er aufgerichtet wurde und sein Onkel ihm vorsichtig Hemd und Hose überzog. „Pack seine Sachen für die Schule. Ich werde ihn zum Arzt und dann sehen ob er bei einem seiner Freunde unterkommen kann. Bei mir kann er nicht bleiben. Ich muss in ein paar Tagen weg und komme vor den nächsten sechs Monaten nicht wieder." Angelina seufzte leise. „Sie haben ihn vergewaltigt und ich glaube nicht dass er das so einfach wegsteckt. Zu mir kann er nicht, da wäre Slowan immer noch in seiner Nähe." Ein seufzen erklang. „Bringen wir ihn zum Arzt. Sei vorsichtig beim Tragen."_

_Sirius schrie wieder auf, als sein Onkel ihn vorsichtig hochhob. „Ganz ruhig Sirius, wir bringen dich zum Arzt." Sirius klammerte sich an seinem Hemd fest, als er plötzlich seine Mutter kreischen hörte. „Leg den Jungen wieder hin." Alphard ging weiter und aus der Tür raus. „Alphard!" Keifte sie. „Nein! Ich bringe den Jungen zum Arzt. Slowan, wenn du mir nicht aus dem Weg gehst, schwöre ich dir das ich dir Flüche auf den Hals jage, die nicht mal unsere Mutter dich wiedererkennen lassen. Also verschwinde aus dem Weg." Er ging die Treppe runter vor die Tür und disapparierte mit Sirius._

„_Er hat die ganze Zeit nicht geweint." Hörte Sirius die Stimme seines Onkels. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn er es tun würde." Seine Tante antwortete. „Der Arzt sagt, er kann mitkommen, wenn er aufwacht. Ich habe bereits bei Potter angefragt, die sind nicht da. Und Pettigrew auch nicht. Bleibt nur noch Lupin." Alphard seufzte. „Gut, ich bring ihn hin, wenn er wach wird."_

_Sirius öffnete die Augen und seine Tante lächelte. „Hey, wie geht es dir? Tut dir noch was weh?" Alphard drehte sich zu ihnen um. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Murmelte er. „Kannst du aufstehen?" Fragte sein Onkel. Sirius raffte sich auf und stützte sich schwankend auf seinem Onkel. „Komm, laufen wir ein bisschen, damit du wieder Gefühl in die Beine kriegst."_

_Sirius war anfangs noch recht unsicher. Als es besser ging, zog er sich die frischen Sachen an, die sie ihm bereit gelegt hatten. „Okay, ich bring dich zu Lupin und frage ob du dort den Rest der Ferien bleiben kannst." Sirius nickte schweigend. Seine Tante küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Na dann, gehen wir." Sirius nahm seine geschrumpften Sachen und schob sie in seine Tasche._

_Alphard disapparierte mit ihm auf das Stück Land, welches Remus Vater gehört. „Gut, gehen wir zum Haus." Sirius nickte und folgte seinem Onkel zum Haus. Er hob die Braue, als er das Geschrei von drinnen hörte. Sein Onkel klingelte und dann warteten sie. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Remus Stiefmutter starrte sie wütend an. „Was? Wer sind sie?" Fauchte sie unhöflich._

_Sirius hielt sich hinter seinem Onkel. „Ich möchte bitte mit Mr. Lupin und Remus Lupin sprechen." Sie fauchte. „Mein Mann und diese Missgeburt haben jetzt keine Zeit." Sie wurde von der Tür weggerissen. „Halt den Mund du mieses Miststück! Du beleidigst meinen kleinen Bruder nicht! Mr. Black, kommen sie rein. Meine Stiefmutter wird die Luft anhalten, sonst hexe ich sie zum Mond. Hallo Sirius." Sirius lugte hinter Alphards Rücken hervor. „Hallo Sean." Er folgte ihnen ins Haus, wo Remus ältere Geschwister gemeinsam auf ihren Vater einschrieen._

_Remus saß betreten auf einen der Sessel und starrte auf seine Hände. Seine kleinen Brüder saßen rechts und links an ihn gekuschelt und schnieften. Er sah auf, als Sirius sich neben ihn setzte. „Hey." Murmelte er. Sirius nickte nur und legte den Arm um den fünfjährigen Mike, der auf seinen Schoss kletterte. „Nehmt eure dreckigen Pfoten von meinen Kindern!" Keifte da plötzlich Remus Stiefmutter. „Erst dieses Monster und nun auch noch Blacks in unserem Haus." Zischte sie._

_Bevor auch nur jemand was sagen konnte hatte Sirius Mike an Remus zurückgegeben und war aufgestanden. Er blickte Mrs. Lupin kalt an und es war totenstill auf einmal. Er hob die Hand und deutete auf sie. „Wagen sie es nie wieder Remus als Monster zu bezeichnen oder ich werde meine Mutter das erstemal in meinem Leben stolz machen. Remus ist der gütigste und netteste Mensch, den ich kenne. Nur weil er krank ist, ist er kein Monster. Monster sind die, die ihn als solches bezeichnen. Und falls sie das nicht mitbekommen haben, werde ich es ihnen jetzt sagen._

_Seine älteren Geschwister verteidigen ihn sogar vor ihren Vater. Seine FREUNDE verteidigen ihn mit ihren Leben. Seine beiden jüngeren Brüder suchen bei ihm Schutz, weil die aufgeblasene Sabberhexe, die sich dummerweise ihre Mutter schimpft herumkeift und ihren großen Bruder beschimpft. Also halten sie ihr Schandmaul, oder ICH werde sie zum Mond hexen und glauben sie mir, ich kann mehr als die anderen hier zusammen."_

_Sirius Stimme war ruhig und kalt gewesen und er war zufrieden, als er die Angst in ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte._

_Sirius blickte seinen Onkel an. „Aron ich wollte dich fragen, ob Sirius den Rest der Ferien hier bei Remus verbringen kann." Bevor Mr. Lupin antworten konnte brauste Mrs. Lupin auf. „Sicher nicht! Dieser Bengel bleibt nicht hier und das Monster können sie auch mitnehmen."_

_Sirius knurrte bedrohlich, doch Sean hob die Hand. „Remus, pack deine Sachen, du kommst mit zu uns und Sirius kann auch mitkommen._

_Remus nickte erleichtert und ging dann packen. „Wir kommen auch mit!" Meinten Jeallous, Angel und Cole. Mike und Ewan weinten weil sie auch mitgehen wollten und nicht alleine bleiben. Mrs. Lupin schimpfte mit ihnen, doch Mr. Lupin nickte. „Sagt Remus er soll auch euch was einpacken, ihr dürft mitgehen." Die beiden kleinen jubelten erfreut und rannten die Treppen hoch._

_Alphard reichte Sean einen Beutel mit Geld. „Für Sirius Schulsachen und das Essen." Sean nahm ihn und nickte dankend. Dann gab Alphard Sirius noch einen Geldbeutel. „Für Hogsmead." Sirius nickte dankend und lächelte leicht. Als Remus und die anderen mit ihren Sachen kamen benutzten sie den Kamin zu Seans, Ians und Rays Haus. „Danke Tatze." Meinte Remus leise. Der klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Es ist doch wahr. Du bist einer meiner beiden allerbesten Freunde, auch wenn du einmal im Monat komischen Haarwuchs hast."_

_Sie lachten beide und dann hob Remus Sirius Kinn an. „Was ist passiert?" Sirius wusste das er noch ein wenig verbeult aussah und wunk ab. „Regulus und ich hatten uns in der Wolle." Sirius ließ sich auf seinem Bett nach hinten fallen._

_Remus wollte etwas sagen, als Ewan und Mike hereinstürmten. „Remie, spielst du mit uns?" Riefen sie und Remus lachte. „Sicher." Mike kletterte auf Sirius Bett und warf sich auf Sirius. „Siri auch." Meinte er und Sirius nickte lachend. „Okay._

_**/Rückblick Ende/**_

/Du hättest es nicht verdrängen sollen./ Sirius seufzte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. ‚Halt die Klappe.' Maulte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf an. /Hör auf Snape, rede mit ihnen./ Sirius knurrte. ‚Nein.' Ein Lachen erklang. /Feigling. Rede mit ihnen./ Sirius presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren. ‚Nein!' Die Stimme gab aber nicht auf. /Feigling./

Sirius warf sich wütend herum und schrie dann erschrocken auf, als er auf den Boden landete. „Scheiße." Fauchte er. „Sirius, alles okay bei dir?" Fragte Jeallous vor der Tür und klopfte leise. „Ja." Knurrte er. „Ich bin nur aus dem Bett gefallen." Sie kam herein und lachte. „Wozu das denn?" Er schnaufte und sie half ihm hoch. „Danke." Murmelte er und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Schlecht geträumt?" Fragte sie leise. Sirius nickte frustriert. „Ja, von den Ferien wo wir alle zu Sean, Ian und Ray gegangen sind."

Jeallous lachte. „Mike und Ewan hatten ihren Spaß mit dir und Remus." Sirius nickte. „Ja, aber ich glaube Sean, Ian und Ray hätten uns am liebsten wieder vor die Tür gesetzt. Was war damals eigentlich der Grund für den Zoff mit eurer Stiefmutter gewesen?" Jeallous setzte sich neben Sirius. „Sie mochte es nicht, das Ewan und Mike so an Remus hingen. Er war der Held der beiden. Und sie hielt ihn für ein Monster." Sirius nickte leicht. „Kleine Kinder merken wenn ihnen jemand was böses will oder nicht und Remus wollte es sicher nicht."

Jeallous nickte leicht und strich ihm über den Arm. „Remus hat Glück Freunde wie dich gefunden zu haben. Wie sehr ihr Freunde wart, wurde uns allen erst bei der kleinen Rede damals klar." Sirius lachte „Das sollte eigentlich eine Drohung sein." Jeallous grinste daraufhin.

„Du willst wissen, was das für ein Anfall war vorhin?" Fragte Sirius leise. „Nein, das kann ich mir selbst denken. Ich hatte früher schon einen leichten Verdacht." Meinte sie. „Du hattest einen Verdacht?" Fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Du kamst teilweise immer recht verbeult zur Schule zurück." Meinte Jeallous sanft und küsste ihn auf die Wange. /Jetzt hält sie dich sicher für schwach./ Murmelte mal wieder diese fiese kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Jeallous sah ihn auf einmal böse an. „Du bist wie Remus. Er frisst auch immer alles nur in sich hinein. Denk mal darüber nach, was ihr ihm immer versucht habt einzubläuen." Sie stand auf und ging wieder.

/Du hast es mal wieder geschafft sie zu vergraulen, du Idiot./ Meldete sich abermals die Stimme gehässig. „Was du zu melden hast interessiert mich nicht und jetzt halt die klappe." Fauchte Sirius und warf sich in die Kissen und zog sich die Decke verärgert über den Kopf.


	6. Black du nervst und das gewaltig

Müde und schlecht gelaunt kam Sirius zum Frühstück herunter. Auf das allgemeine „Guten Morgen, Sirius." Antwortete er nur mit einem schnauben. Sirius setze sich am entfernten Ende allein hin und trank einen ziemlichen schwarzen Kaffee. Lustlos kaute er nebenher auf einem Tost herum. /Sie gaffen dich alle an./ Sirius achtete nicht auf die Stimme.

Plötzlich kam Snape herein und fixierte Sirius. „Na Black, fertig mit heulen?" Fragte er ihn abfällig. „Halt dein Maul, Snape." Es wurde augenblicklich still in der Küche. „Oh, anscheinend doch nicht." Meinte Snape gehässig. „Und ich dachte bei dem Gejaule heute Nacht hätten wir endlich unsere Ruhe."

Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wundert mich, das die anderen es noch immer nicht gerafft haben." Snape grinste. „Wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein, wenn alle wissen würden, was für ein Versager du bist." Remus stand auf. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Snape." Der angesprochene schnaubte nur. „Was denn, muss das Werwölfchen schon für dich sprechen. Bist du zu dumm oder zu feige dazu geworden?" Fragte er Sirius spöttelnd.

Sirius sah ihn finster an. „Halt den Mund, oder ich stopf ihn dir." Snape lachte. „Ach ja? Was willst du machen? Das gleiche was sie mit dir gemacht haben, wenn du dein dreckiges Maul nicht gehalten hast? Weiß Lupin was für ein Versager du bist? Wie schwach? Warum du nichts unternommen hast? Oder hat es dir jedes Mal gefallen?"

Sirius sprang über den Tisch und warf sich auf Snape. „Du elender Bastard." Er schlug auf Snape ein und er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Sirius versuchte alles um sie zurück zu halten, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Wütend schlug er weiter auf Snape ein, bis er plötzlich von ihm herunter gezerrt und festgehaltne wurde.

Panisch versuchte er sich zu befreien. „Lass ihn los." Zischte Snape und Bill und Charly ließen Sirius los, der aus der Küche rannte. „Was sollte das?" Fragte Remus wütend und funkelte Snape an, als dieser sich erhob. „Das wirst du schon sehen, wenn ich erfolg habe." Erwiderte der leise und verließ die Küche ebenfalls.

_**/23 Jahre zuvor/**_

„_Nun halten sie endlich still, Mr. Snape." Meinte Madam Pomfrey ärgerlich, während sie versuchte Severus Wunden zu versorgen. „Ich frage mich, was in den Köpfen mancher Eltern vorgeht." Murmelte sie verärgert. „Gut, trinken sie das hier und sie schlafen bald ein." Severus nickte und seufzte leise. „Poppy, mach bitte ein Bett bereit." Kam Dumbledors Stimme von der Tür. Severus sah wie er jemanden auf einer Trage hereinbrachte. „Wer ist es Albus? Oh ... Mr. Black. Bring ihn hier her." Rief sie aufgebracht._

_Severus sah zu, wie der Schulleiter den reglosen Körper auf das Bett legte. Black wimmerte und krümmte sich. Madam Pomfrey zog den Vorhang zu. Allerdings nicht vollständig und Severus konnte Blacks Gesicht noch sehen. Dieses war vollkommen geschwollen und blutig. „Alphard sagt, es sei bereits das zweite mal, dass Slowan sich an ihn ... vergangen hat." Hörte er den Schulleiter sagen und runzelte die Stirn._

_Die Krankenschwester atmete tief ein. „Reicht es nicht, das er jede Ferien zusammengeschlagen wird? Nein, jetzt muss er ihn auch noch vergewaltigen." Fauchte sie. In diesem Moment trafen sich Severus und Blacks Blicke. Er konnte den Schmerz und die Scham in den Augen des anderen sehen. Die ihn so sehr an seine eigenen erinnerten. Gequält schloss Black die Augen und drehte den Kopf weg._

_Severus trank den Rest seines Schlaftrankes und schlief ein._

_**/Rückblick Ende/**_

Severus setzte sich in seinen Sessel und rieb sich über die Augen. „Man Black, du nervst und zwar gewaltig." Murmelte er und legte den Kopf zurück.

Sirius hatte sich auf der Couch im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters zusammen gerollt. Er wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und schniefte. /Heulsuse/ Sirius seufzte. ‚Lass mich doch mal in ruhe.' Wieder fing die Stimme an zu lachen. /Das macht aber viel zu viel Spaß./ Sirius schnaufte verärgert. Er legte sich hin und versuchte Ruhe zu finden, aber immer wieder quälten ihn Bilder der Erinnerungen, zusätzlich zu der penetranten Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_**/23 Jahre zuvor/**_

Sirius lag im Kaminzimmer vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, während sein Onkel über ihm stand. „Ich hoffe das war dir eine Lehre." Meinte er amüsiert. Sirius starrte ins Feuer und wimmerte, als die Fesseln wieder tiefer in sein Fleisch schnitten. Er blutete aus unzähligen Wunden und zitterte vor Kälte. Seine Rippen fühlten sich an wie Brei, genauso seine restlichen Knochen.

Diesmal hatte sein Onkel sich wirklich übertroffen und Sirius war sich sicher, das er diese Ferien nicht überleben würde. Er hörte wie sein Onkel ging. /Tja, diesmal kommt Onkelchen Alphard nicht um dich zu retten, oder Cousinchen Bella und Andromeda./ Höhnte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und Sirius war klar das sie recht hatte. Andromeda hatte letztes Jahr einen Muggel geheiratet, Ted Tonks. Zudem war sie Schwanger und hatte ihre eigenen Probleme. Sein Onkel war noch immer unterwegs und die anderen hatten sicher auch keine Zeit sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Das Feuer war herunter gebrannt und der Raum wurde noch kälter. Sirius hätte sich am liebsten zusammen gerollt, aber mit den Verletzungen und den Fesseln klappte das nicht. Sein Kopf dröhnte und die Stimme, die sich dort eingenistet hatte stichelte immer weiter. /Na los heul schon. Alle wissen das du zu schwach bist um dich zu wehren. Das fällt dann auch nicht mehr auf, wenn du heulst./ Sirius presste die Augen zusammen. ‚Lass mich in Ruhe.' Er versuchte das Gelächter zu ignorieren. Wie lange er wohl schon hier lag und wie lange dauerte es noch bis er den Löffel abgab? Es war sicher sehr lange. Eine lange Zeit für Sirius, in der sein Onkel ihn schlug und zur Befriedigung benutzte. Bei dem Gedanken daran würgte Sirius und übergab sich.

Sirius zuckte zusammen, als ihn jemand berührte. Leise wimmernd zog er den Kopf ein und hustete etwas Blut. „Hier, trink das." Wisperte sein Bruder. Sirius wiedersprach nicht und schluckte mühsam. Sofort breitete sich ein angenehme Wärme aus und die Schmerzen ebbten ab. „Der Trank hält etwa fünf Stunden an. Es reicht um zu einem deiner Freunde zu kommen. Hier, zieh das an." Regulus half ihm in die frischen Sachen. Er gab ihm eine Umhängetasche und einen Geldbeutel. „Da sind deine Sachen drin. Ich hab sie geschrumpft. Das Geld reicht für die Fahrt und deine Schulsachen."

Sirius zog sich die Mütze auf und sah ihn an. „Komm mit mir, Regulus." Bat er leise. Doch sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mein Platz ist hier. Geh Sirius." Sirius umarmte seinen kleinen Bruder. „Auch wenn wir uns offensichtlich nicht leiden konnten, ich liebe dich trotzdem, kleiner Bruder." Regulus lächelte leicht. „Du bist der beste große Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann, für einen Gryffindor." Sirius lächelte leicht. „komm ich bring dich raus. Geh zur Ecke, ehe du den Fahrenden Ritter rufst." Sirius nickte und drehte sich noch mal um. „Danke Reg. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, komm zu mir." Er sah seinen Bruder nicht mehr nickten, als er die Straße entlang humpelte.

‚Na toll und wohin nun?' Er überlegte angestrengt. ‚Andromeda?' **/Weist du wo sie wohnt/** ‚Peter?' **/Ist nicht da./** ‚Remus?' **/Hat seine eigenen Probleme und seine Stiefmutter bringt es fertig und schickt dich mit Kusshand zu Slowan zurück./** ‚James?'** /Willst du dir die Blöße wirklich geben/** ‚James!'

Am Ende dieses Zwiegesprächs hob er den Zauberstab und rief den Fahrenden Ritter. „Wohin soll es gehen?" Fragte der Schaffner, nachdem er den Standard Begrüßungstext herunter gerattert hatte und Sirius in den Bus gestiegen war. „Nach Newcastle." Murmelte er. Und nannte das Dorf wo er hin wollte. Er zahlte die elf Sickel und setzte sich auf ein freies Bett. „Gut, wir brauchen etwa zwei Stunden. ich weck dich rechtzeitig." Meinte der Schaffner. Sirius legte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

Er schreckte zusammen, als ihn jemand rüttelte. „Nein!" Er schlug die Hand weg. „Hey, ganz ruhig Junge. Wir sind da." Sirius atmete tief durch. „D-danke Sir." Er nahm seine Tasche und stand auf. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst etwas verbeult aus." Sirius ging zur Tür. „Ja, alles in Ordnung, Sir. Danke." Er stieg aus und ging durch das dunkle Dorf, in Richtung Wald. Er lief so schnell er konnte den Waldpfad entlang in die Richtung in der das Potter Anwesen lag. Er spürte wie der Trank nachließ. ‚Ich schaff das nicht.'

Sirius strauchelte und keuchte als er sich der Länge nach auf den Boden packte. Erst als er aufstand und sich den Dreck abklopfen wollte, bemerkte er die feuchten klebrigen stellen an seinen Sachen. ‚Scheiße.' Ihm traten Tränen der Angst in die Augen und das gehässige Lachen in seinem Kopf machte ihn langsam fertig. ‚Es wird schon hell. Verdammt, ich bin schon mehr als vier Stunden unterwegs.' Der Weg durch den Wald und die Stadt hatte lange gedauert und die Reise mit dem Ritter ebenfalls. Vor ihm lichtete sich der Wald plötzlich. ‚Na endlich.' Ein gackern erklang in seinem Kopf. /Du schaffst es eh nicht./

Sirius stolperte immer wieder und riss sich die Hände bei den Stürzen auf. Dann kam er an den Weg, der zum Haus der Potters führte. Etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges ging er mit einem leisen Schmerzensschrei auf die Knie. Sirius fing an zu husten und zu würgen und übergab sich. Er bemerkte das wieder Blut mitkam und die Flecken an seinen Sachen waren auch von seinem Blut.

Panik stieg in Sirius auf. /Siehst du./ Sirius schaffte es mühsam wieder auf die Beine und torkelte weiter. Etwa zehn Meter vor dem Haus brach er erschöpft zusammen und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Er hörte Schritte und sah auf. Erleichtert schloss er die Augen. „Sirius!" Derjenige ging neben ihm in die Knie und ihm die Mütze vom Kopf zog. Sirius richtete sich leicht auf und kippte Mr. Potter in die Arme, als ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde. „Hey kleiner, was ist los?"

Andrew Potter hob den zerschunden Körper hoch und trug ihn vorsichtig ins Haus. Dann ging er in eines der Gästezimmer und weiß die Hauselfe an seine Frau zu holen. Vorsichtig zog er Sirius die blutigen Sachen aus. Durch den Kamin kam seine Frau. Sie trug einen Kittel der Heiler aus dem St. Mungo Hospital. „Andrew, was gibt es denn?" Mr. Potter sah auf. „Sahra, ich habe Sirius draußen gefunden, ich brauch deine Hilfe."

Mrs. Potter kam zum Bett und weitete entsetzt die Augen. „Wer hat ihm das angetan?" Sofort begann sie Sirius zu untersuchen und zu versorgen. Ihr Ehemann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat nichts gesagt. Ich bin nachsehen gegangen, als jemand die Schutzzauber passiert hatte." Mrs. Potter heilte die Verletzungen mit ihrem Zauberstab und mit einigen Tränken. „Was sagen wir James?" Fragte er. „Ich denke gar nichts erst mal. Andrew, Sirius ist mit Sicherheit mehrfach Vergewaltigt worden." Er sah auf Sirius. „Bist du sicher?" Sie nickte. Eine Eule kratzte am Fenster und Mrs. Potter holte den Brief. „Er ist von Dumbledor." Ihr Ehemann kam zu ihr und las über ihre Schulter hinweg. „Er bittet uns den Jungen bei uns zu behalten. Wie es scheint machen seine Mutter und sein Onkel Slowan das regelmäßig mit Sirius. Sie können es aber nicht beweisen, weil Sirius auch nichts sagt. Bisher hat Alphard ihn immer da raus holen können. Dumbledor hat ne Eule von Regulus, Sirius Bruder erhalten, das er ihn geholfen hat." Mr. Potter seufzte leise. „Alphard ist vor zwei Tagen im Dienst getötet worden. Er hat sein Vermögen an Sirius vererbt." Mrs. Potter seufzte leise. „Andrew, wir können ihn nicht zurückschicken. Lassen wir ihn hier wohnen." Ihr Ehemann nickte sacht. „Ja, Sahra, du hast recht. Geh zur Arbeit zurück, ich kümmere mich weiter um ihn. James fällt sicher bald aus dem Bett."

„Okay, bis später." Sie lächelte sanft und verschwand nach einem kurzen Kuss. Mr. Potter drehte sich zu Sirius um und deckte ihn sacht zu und ging in die Küche. Er las den Tagespropheten, während Juni, die Hauselfe Frühstück machte. Eine halbe Stunde später tauchte James in einer leichten Hose und seinem Gryffindorshirt herein. „Morgen Dad." Murmelte er und schnappte sich den Kürbissaft. „Morgen, Champ. Siehst ja gut gelaunt aus." James grinste. „Meine nervige Schwester rennt hier ja auch nicht rum." Mr. Potter lachte. „Hast du angst vor deiner Schwester?" James schnaufte. „Vor ihr nicht, aber vor ihren Freundinnen." Sein Vater schmunzelte. „Jamie, Sirius ist vor etwa zwei Stunden aufgetaucht. Er ist von zuhause weggelaufen. Er scheint überfallen worden zu sein. Deine Mum hat ihn geflickt und er wird ne weile schlafen." James sah seinen Vater besorgt an und nickte. „Ich setz mich zu ihm." Mr. Potter nickte. „Okay, aber Löcher ihn nicht mit Fragen, wenn er wach wird. Es geht ihm nicht so toll." James nickte. „Ja, Dad." Er verschwand nach oben.

Leise stöhnend öffnete Sirius die Augen und rollte sich auf den Rücken. „Na, wach?" Er sah auf. „James?" Der andere Junge nickte. „Ja, genau der." Sirius lachte leise. „Hast du Hunger?" Fragte James und Sirius nickte leicht. James reichte ihm einen Teller mit Sandwichs. „Mum sagt, du kannst bei uns wohnen. Wir sind jetzt Brüder." James grinste und Sirius kaute auf seinem Sandwich. „Ich muss nicht mehr zurück?" James nickte. „Nein, du bist jetzt ein adoptierter Potter." Sirius lächelte leicht. „Danke." James nickte. „Ich hab aber noch ne schlechte Nachricht für dich. Vor zwei Tagen ist dein Onkel Alphard im Dienst umgekommen." Sirius riss die Augen auf und packte sein Sandwich weg. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und er versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

James stellte den Teller weg und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sirius zitterte erst und dann klammerte er sich an James, der ihn einfach schweigend festhielt, während er weinte.

„Geht es wieder?" Fragte James leise, nachdem Sirius aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Sirius blickte beschämt auf seine Hände, während die Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn genüsslich auslachte. „Schon gut, das bleibt unter uns. Ich habe auch geweint, als meine Großeltern letztes Jahr getötet worden sind." Sirius sah auf und lächelte leicht. „Danke Krone." James nickte. „Kein Problem, Tatze. Brüderchen." Sirius lachte und umarmte James fest.

**/Rückblick Ende/**

Müde schlurfte Sirius über den Flur in Richtung seines Zimmers. Vor ihm tauchte Snape auf und hinter ihm kamen unbemerkt Jeallous und Remus die Treppe rauf. Sirius blieb stehen. „Was willst du?" Fragte er leise. Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dir in den Arsch treten. Traut sich ja sonst keiner." Sirius wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch Snape trat in den Weg. „Nichts da, hier geblieben." Sirius fing an zu zittern. „Bitte, Severus, lass mich in Ruhe."

Remus wollte dazwischen gehen, doch Jeallous hielt ihn Kopfschüttelnd fest. „Komm schon Black, lass es raus. Er zerfrist dich sonst vollständig von innen." Sirius schüttelte den kopf. „Ich will es nur vergessen." Snape schnaufte. „Du wirst es nie vergessen, genauso wie ich es nie habe vergessen können. Es wird dich immer verfolgen." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass es raus. Was ist so schlimm daran?" Sirius brauste auf. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung!" Snape schnaufte. „So, habe ich nicht? Habe ich wirklich keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, wach im Bett zu liegen und zu beten, das er nicht kommt. Das er dich nur eine Nacht in ruhe lässt. Das du ihn nicht auf dir liegen spüren musst. Oder das du seinen Geruch nicht einatmen musst. Vom schmerz und den Geräuschen zu schweigen. Meinst du wirklich ich weiß nicht wie du dich fühlst? Meinst du wirklich ich weiß nicht, wie demütigend es war. Wie belastend diese kleine Stimme in deinem Kopf ist?" Fragte Snape.

Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Warum bestehst du darauf? Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach vergessen?" Fragte er gequält. „Weil ich es jemanden versprochen habe." Erwiderte Snape. „Ich hätte dich vor Azkaban bewahren können, aber ich habe es nicht und nun versuche ich einen kleinen teil meiner Schuld zu begleichen. Also hör auf immer nur an dich zu denken. Denk auch an die anderen. Dein Patensohn. Meinst du, du hilfst ihm, so abgewrackt? Oder Lupin, soll er dich ein zweites mal verlieren?" Sirius hielt sich den Kopf.

„Severus, bitte ... lass mich in ruhe." Snape packte ihn und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich. „Nein. Legilimens." Sirius schrie gequält auf. Er wollte nicht das jemand seine Erinnerungen sah. Seine Kindheit, Azkaban, das waren Erinnerungen, die er niemanden zumuten wollte. Doch Snape verstärkte den mentalen Angriff noch etwas und riss jegliche Blockade und Gegenwehr ein. Sirius kämpfte dagegen an und versuchte neue zu errichten und Snape aus seinen Kopf zu schmeißen. In dem Moment, in dem Sirius besonders Stark entgegen trat, zog sich Snape zurück und Sirius brach in dessen Kopf ein und bekam dessen Erinnerungen zu sehen.

Sirius sah einen Severus Snape, der mit einer Reitpeitsche verprügelt wurde. Ein Severus Snape, der mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gequält wurde.

Mit enormer Kraftanstrengung warf Snape ihn wieder aus seinen Kopf heraus. Er sackte in die Knie und Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase. Die Wucht des Angriffes war doch ziemlich hart gewesen. Sirius lehnte sich schluchzend gegen die Wand und rutschte daran herunter. Jeallous kam zu ihm. „Sirius?"

Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und sackte weinend in Jeallous Arme, während Remus zu Snape ging und ihm half sich auf zu richten. „Mach das es aufhört. Warum müssen sie mir noch heute so wehtun? Krone hilf mir." Wimmerte Sirius und Remus kam zu ihm. „Krone ist nicht da, Tatze. Aber ich." Sirius schniefte und blinzelte. „Moony?" Remus nickte. "Ja, Tatze alter Freund, ich bin da für dich. Ich höre dir für Krone zu."

Remus hob Sirius hoch und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Jeallous half Snape auf die Beine und folgte ihnen. Remus hatte Sirius aufs bett gelegt und hielt ihn in den Armen. „Erzähl es mir Tatze, dann geht es dir besser."

So, noch ein Kapitel und dann ist ENDE

Aber ich habe auf Papier schon Teil 2 angefangen und auch schon ein wenig abgetippt.

Also ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch wieder.


	7. Endlich frei

Sirius schloss die Augen und begann leise zu erzählen. Erst stockend und dann immer flüssiger. Es war als würde seine Seele mit jedem Wort leichter. Er spürte, wie der Schmerz ein wenig nachließ. Mit jeder Träne verflog etwas von seinem Schmerz und Sirius weinte eine menge.

Remus lauschte Sirius aufmerksam. Er hielt seinen Freund im Arm und schien ab und an in Erinnerungen versunken, wenn ihm etwas auffiel. Nun erschienen ihm viele Situationen von damals auch viel klarer und manche Ungereimtheiten waren nun verständlicher.

Mit jedem Wort von Sirius fragte er sich, wie er und James das damals nicht bemerkt hatten. Warum haben sie das nur übersehen können? Jeallous setzte sich zu ihnen und legte die Arme mit um Sirius, der ab und zu von heftigen Heulkrämpfen durchgeschüttelt wurde. Als Remus seiner Schwester in die Augen sah, wusste er, dass es nicht nur ihnen so gegangen war.

Es gab noch andere die es nicht bemerkt hatten, wie es Sirius wirklich ergangen war und was er alles durchgemacht hatte. Nun wurde ihm bewusst wie gut Sirius manchmal den Fröhlichen geschauspielert hatte.

Remus Blick wanderte zu Snape, der in dem Sessel saß und zuhörte. Er konnte keinerlei Abscheu oder Verachtung in dessen Augen sehen. Was er dort sah erstaune ihn. Es war Verständnis. Verständnis um das was Sirius hatte durchmachen müssen. Und dem Schmerz in seinen Augen nach zu urteilen auch selbst hatte durchmachen müssen. Snapes Nasenbluten hatte aufgehört. Dafür hatte er jetzt heftige Kopfschmerzen.

Sirius war inzwischen bei der Flucht angelangt, die Regulus ihm ermöglichte und dann die Fahrt mit dem fahrenden Ritter zu James und dessen Eltern, die ihn dann bei sich aufgenommen und dann als zweiten Sohn adoptiert hatten. Jeallous küsste Sirius sanft auf die Stirn.

„Sirius, egal was sie dir eingeredet haben, du bist und warst immer ein treuer Freund. Du bist kein Angsthase und sicher kein Feigling und nicht schwach. Du bist einer der mutigsten und stärksten Personen, die mir je begegnet sind.

Du hast soviel durchgemacht, soviel Schmerz erduldet und gelitten. Du hast alles überlebt und dagegen gekämpft. Und zwar mit allen Mitteln die dir zu diesen Zeitpunkten zur Verfügung standen. Du hast gekämpft und ab und an verloren, aber du hattest den Mut zu kämpfen. Es gibt Leute, die haben diesen Mut nicht."

Jeallous blickte zu Remus und dieser nickte. „Sirius, Jelly hat recht. Du warst damals ein Kind. Du solltest damals nicht stark sein. Du solltest damals ein Kind sein, von Eltern beschützt und glücklich mit deinen Freunden. Aber du warst so stark und mutig wie du nur hattest sein können zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Sie waren schwach. Sie haben sich an einem Kind vergriffen. Weil sie sich nicht an einen gleichstarken Gegner trauten. Meinst du sie hätten heute immer noch den Mut dazu sich an dir zu vergreifen? Nein und weißt du warum?

Du bist mutig und stark, du hast dich deinem Kampf gestellt, genauso wie James und Lily ihrem. Sie haben ihr Leben verloren, aber sie haben dennoch gewonnen, denn sie haben Harry gerettet. Du hast den Kampf verloren, aber wenn du es nun akzeptierst und neue stärke daraus erlangst und es akzeptierst als Teil deiner Vergangenheit, die dir nichts mehr antun kann, dann gewinnst du den Krieg. Denk nicht darüber nach was andere dazu sagen könnten oder denken würden. Wichtig ist nur, was du denkst."

Sirius legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust. „Aber es tut so weh." Remus legte seine Hand auf die des anderen. „Was wehtut sind deine Erinnerungen. Aber sie können dir nicht mehr wehtun. Und diese Erinnerungen sind nur Bilder der Vergangenheit. Vergangen und nicht mehr gefährlich. Erinnere dich an die schönen Dinge und die Zeiten der Freuden. Konzentriere dich nicht auf das was schlecht ist. Suche das gute und du wirst merken, das es dir besser geht und es weniger schmerzt. Weißt du ich habe gelernt, das ein paar gute Erinnerungen viele schlechte wegmachen können.

Die Dementoren nahmen dir viele gute Erinnerungen. Also wird es Zeit, das du dir neue erschaffst. neue mächtigere gute Erinnerungen. Und ein paar der alten kann ich dir wiedergeben."

Snape erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Lupin hat recht. Meinst du wirklich, dein Onkel könnte das heute mit dir machen? Wo du erwachsen bist und ihm gleichgestellt? Einem Kind weh zu tun ist so einfach. Aber ein gleich starker Gegner ist schon was anderes."

Sirius musterte Snape. Dann nickte er plötzlich. „Ja, du hast recht. Ihr habt recht. Er würde es sich nicht mehr trauen. Ich könnte mich heute besser wehren. Er war damals stärker, aber heute nicht mehr." Remus und Jeallous nickten lächelnd.

„Da wäre noch etwas." Meinte Snape seufzend. „Und was?" Fragte Sirius misstrauisch und sah zu, wie Snape etwas aus seinem Umhang holte. Es war ein brauner ziemlich dicker Umschlag. „Dokumente, die Pettigrew belasten und deine Unschuld beweisen." Sirius starrte ihn an. Snape seufzte leise. „Ich habe sie seit über 12 Jahren unter Verschluss, weil ich mir einredete, das sie falsch waren und du in Azkaban gut aufgehoben bist." Sirius Augen weiteten sich.

„Ja, ich hätte dir das Gefängnis ersparen können." Meinte Snape und drehte sich um. „Mein Hass und mein Ego haben mich nur daran gehindert. Albus hat recht, ich bin ein verbitterter Sturkopf und ein egozentrischer, verbitterter, idiotischer Narr."

Sirius nickte und stand auf. „Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können. Und ich denke ich bin genauso ein Idiot, ein Sturkopf und ein Narr. Oh und ein Idiot." Remus lachte leise. „Vergiss Idiot nicht." Er zwinkerte. Sirius schnaufte. „Ich hätte dich nicht so mies behandeln dürfen. Ohne mich wäre das meiste nie geschehen." Snape nickte leicht. „Ich denke wir haben alle gleichwertig an den Vorfällen schuld. Meinte er und sah auf die Hand, die Sirius ihm entgegen streckte. Snape nickte und ergriff sie. Sie drückten beide fest zu. „Ich denke wir sollten dem Ministerium einen Besuch abstatten."

Meinte er zu Sirius. Jeallous schnaufte. „Als ob er da unbeschadet rein kommt." Snape zuckte die Achseln. „Soll er Potter oder Dumbledor als Geisel nehmen." Jeallous schnaufte. „Na klar." Sirius grinste. „Genau, warum nicht?"

„Warum hab ich mich noch mal darauf eingelassen?" Brummte Harry und Dumbledor gluckste vergnügt. „Weil du ihn gern hast und ihm helfen willst." Harry funkelte Sirius an, der sich bog vor lachen. „Das ist nicht witzig, Sirius." Sirius gluckste ebenfalls vergnügt und schob sie aus der Telefonzelle heraus ins Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums. „ Find ich schon und jetzt sieh besorgt aus." Er feuerte einige Explosionszauber in die Luft.

„Da ich nun aller Aufmerksamkeit habe, würde ich mich sehr dankbar schätzen, wenn jemand den Minister holen würde. Ach ja, wenn ich einen Zauber abbekomme, wird er auf den jungen Harry hier und dem lieben Schulleiter abgeleitet." Er lächelte Charmant, während ihn alle angafften.

Harry hing gefesselt in der Luft und das auch noch Kopfüber. Dumbledor stand vor Sirius und beide waren gefesselt. Es eilten Auroren herbei, di ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie richteten. „Ah, Minister Fudge. Schön sie wieder zu sehen." Meinte Sirius. „Sirius Black!" Kreischte der Minister und Sirius grinste. "Japp, genau der und wo wir uns nun vorgestellt haben, würde ich jetzt gerne über meine nie verhandelte Verhandlung reden."

Fudge schnaufte. „Sie hatten ihre Verhandlung vor 15 Jahren gehabt." Sirius funkelte ihn an. „DAS war ja jetzt wohl ein Witz, nicht wahr?" Er wusste das Reporter anwesend waren, dafür hatte Dumbledor gesorgt. „Mir wurde eine Verhandlung verweigert und eine Aussage unter Veritaserum abgelehnt. Vorhandene Akten, die meine Unschuld beweisen wurden auch nicht beachtet. Und nun verlange ich, dass all das nachgeholt wird. Und zwar jetzt. Ich denke dass sie inkompetent sind wissen schon alle und der Justizirrtum wird da auch nicht mehr weiter ins Gewicht fallen. Oder sind sie zu feige weitere Fehler die unter ihnen gemacht wurden zuzugeben?"

Fudge lief rot an und blinzelte als er von einem Blitzlicht geblendet wurde. Und erst da wurde er der anwesenden Reporter gewahr. „Und wo sollen diese Papiere sein?" Blaffte Fudge. „Im Besitz von Dumbledors Spion." Erwiderte Sirius und Dumbledor nickte. „Das stimmt." Bestätigte er.

„Also, rufen sie den Zaubergamont zusammen, besorgen sie Veritaserum und die Presse soll sich in den Gerichtssaal begeben. Wenn der Raum dann versiegelt wurde, lasse ich die beiden frei." Harry funkelte Fudge an. „Ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie das schnell erledigen würden, das ist nämlich sehr unbequem." Keifte er und Dumbledor gluckste wieder vergnügt.

Fudge wies einen Mitarbeiter an, den Zaubergamont zusammen zu rufen. „folgen sie mir." Sirius ließ Harry hinter Fudge herschweben und folgte dann mit Dumbledor. Die Auroren hielten still und griffen Sirius nicht an. Die Drohung war wirkungsvoll gewesen.

Im Gerichtssaal wartete Sirius bis der Zaubergamont versammelt war und sich gesetzt hatte. „Sehr schön und nun gehen bitte alle Auroren hinaus, die nicht Kingsley Shacklebolt und Nynphadora Tonks heißen." Er lächelte Charmant und die Auroren zogen sich wiederwillig auf Fudges Anweisung hin zurück. „Professor Dumbledor, würden sie den Saal bitte versiegeln?" Er stellte Harry auf den Boden und löste von beiden die Fesseln. Die Anwesenden sahen zu, wie der Schulleiter von Hogwarts seinen Zauberstab zog und den Saal versiegelte. Sirius wuschelte Harry durchs Haar und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. „Danke." Meinte dieser und setzte sich auf eine Bank.

Dumbledor nahm im Zaubergamont platz während Sirius sich auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Saals fallen ließ. Er klatschte in die Hände. „Dann können wir ja anfangen." Fudge stand schnaubend auf. „Ich eröffne hiermit die Verhandlung gegen Sirius Iron Black. Er ist angeklagt den Aufenthaltsort von Lily, James und Harry James Potter an Du-weißt-schon-wer verraten zu haben. Er ist angeklagt ein Todesser zu sein. Er ist angeklagt 12 Muggle und einen Zauberer ermordet zu haben. Und zu guter letzt, die Geiselnahme von Harry James Potter und Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledor."

Sirius nickte nur. „Ja, ja." Meinte er gelangweilt. „Mr. Shacklebolt, würden sie Mr. Black, bitte das Veritaserum geben." Forderte Dumbledor den Auror auf. Kingsley kam mit der Phiole zu Sirius und brach das Siegel. Dann prüfte er das Serum und verabreichte es dann Sirius.

„Ist ihr Name Sirius Iron Black?" Fragte Fudge. Sirius Blick war glasig geworden. „Ja." Dumbledor räusperte sich. „Wer ist ihr Patensohn?" Fragte er. „Harry James Potter." Kam die Antwort und ein Raunen ging durch die Reporter. „Gut, das Serum wirkt." Meinte Fudge. Er besprach sich einen Moment mit Madam Bones und Dumbledor. Sie einigten sich auf Fragen, die geklärt werden mussten.

„Lily und James Potter führten den Fidelius-Zauber aus, ist das korrekt?" Blaffte Fudge. „Ja, Dumbledor riet ihnen dazu." Meinte Sirius. „James Potter fragte sie, ob sie ihr Geheimniswahrer werden?" Fragte Madam Bones. „Ja." Kam die Antwort. „Sie wurden der Geheimniswahrer und verrieten sie?" Fauchte Fudge. „Nein." Erwiderte Sirius und wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. „Erklären sie bitte, warum sie nicht der Geheimniswahrer wurden." Forderte Madam Bones.

„James bat mich Geheimniswahrer zu werden. Ich wusste, alle würden mich als die offensichtlichste Wahl halten. Ich schlug also vor, dass sie jemand anderen nehmen würden ohne es bekannt werden zu lassen. Voldemort würde mich jagen und der wahre Geheimniswahrer wäre sicher. Es sollte ein Bluff sein." Erklärte Sirius.

„Sie sind ein Todesser." Kreischte Fudge. „Nein. Ich habe dem dunkeln Lord nie gedient." War die Antwort. Madam Bones hob die Hand, als Fudge etwas sagen wollte. „Wer war der Geheimniswahrer, den die Potters dann gewählt haben?" Harry lächelte jetzt würde endlich die Wahrheit herauskommen. „James und Lily nahmen auf meinen Ratschlag hin Peter Pettigrew, da er niemals in Frage gekommen wäre." Fudge schrie auf. „Sie haben Pettigrew getötet."

Dumbledor hob die Hand, damit Fudge ruhig war und man Sirius Antwort hören konnte. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Er lebt." Diesmal brauchten sie eine ganze weile, bis Ruhe eingekehrt war. „Mr. Black, berichten sie bitte, was am Abend von Halloween 1981 geschehen ist." Forderte Madam Bones.

„Ich bin zu Peter geflogen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Danach wollte ich mich dann auf den Weg machen und mich verstecken. Er war nicht zu hause und es sah nicht nach einem Einbruch aus. Ich bekam angst und flog sofort nach Godrics Hollow. Ich sah das zerstörte Haus schon von weitem und ich wusste was ich getan habe. Ich habe sie in den Tod geschickt, weil ich mal wieder nicht nachgedacht habe. Ich fand Hagrid, der Harry holen sollte.

Dann sah ich die Leichen von James und Lily und wusste das es meine Schuld war, ich war kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Hagrid hat mich getröstet und ich wollte dann Harry nehmen, ich sollte mich doch um ihn kümmern. Aber Hagrid sagte er hätte Anweisungen von Dumbledor Harry zu seinen Verwandten zu bringen. Also überließ ich ihm mein Motorrad und disapparierte.

Ich suchte nach Peter, wollte Rache. Ich fand ihn und stellte ihn auf dieser Mugglestraße. Ich rief nach ihm. Er wirbelte herum und rief – Lily und James, Sirius, wie konntest du nur? – Ich sah wie er sich den Finger abschnitt und als ich meinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte explodierte die Straße hinter ihm. Ich sah nur noch, wie er sich verwandelte und mit den Ratten in der Kanalisation verschwand."

Es war lautes Gemurmel zu hören. „in was verwandelt?" Rief Madam Bones und es wurde sofort still. „In eine Ratte, seine Animagusgestallt." Fudge schnaufte. „Er ist kein Animagus." Dumbledor hob die Hand. „Erklären sie das Mr. Black." Sirius begann zu erzählen, wie und warum sie Animagi wurden. „Als Tiere konnten wir Remus begleiten und es ging ihm besser, da er nicht mehr allein war und er behielt einen grossteil seines menschlichen Verstandes, auch ohne den Wolfsbanntrank." Erklärte er und wieder kam es zu Gemurmel, nachdem Sirius seine Animagusgestallt vorgeführt hatte.

„Sie sagten etwas von Unterlagen, Dumbledor." Forderte Fudge auf. „Severus." Rief Dumbledor und es gab erschrockenes rufen, als neben Harry Snape unter dem Tarnumhang auftauchte, aufstand und Harry den Umhang an den Kopf warf. Dann trat er vor und Präsentierte die Unterlagen, die Bewiesen, dass Pettigrew ein Todesser ist. Danach wurde Harry mit Veritaserum befragt und auch Dumbledor sagte noch einmal aus.

Danach beriet der Zaubergamont sich, während Sirius das Gegenmittel vom Veritaserum bekam. Gespannt saß er auf dem Stuhl und lächelte Harry und auch Snape dankbar an und schloss die Augen um ruhig zu werden. Die Reporter schossen Bilder und unterhielten sich laut, bis Madam Bones sie zur Ruhe rief.

„Mr. Black, der Zaubergamont hat sich beraten und erklärt sie hiermit einstimmig für unschuldig. Ihr Besitz wird ihnen wieder ausgehändigt. Ihr Zauberstab wird ihnen von Auror Shacklebolt ausgehändigt. Zudem erhalten sie eine Entschädigung für die Zeit in Azkaban und danach wie folgt:

Da sie einen 16 Jahre andauernden Verdienstausfall erlitten haben, erhalten sie ihr Monatliches Gehalt, plus sämtliche Urlaubs- und Weihnachtsgelder, plus Gefahrenzulagen und Gehaltserhöhungen. Das ergibt eine Summe von 1.125.132 Galleonen.

Ferner erhalten sie ein Schmerzensgeld von 3 Millionen Galleonen. Das macht eine Summe von 4.125.132 Galleonen, abzüglich einer Geldbuße von 19.000 Galleonen für das nicht registrieren als Animagus und die Auflage dies nachzuholen." Sie warf Fudge einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Alle weiteren Anklagepunkte wurden fallen gelassen."

Damit schloss Madam Bones die Verhandlung und Sirius war ein freier Mann. Er drehte sich um und fing lachend Harry auf, der ihm um den Hals viel.

Severus lächelte grimmig. ‚Hab ich jetzt endlich meine Ruhe?' Fragte er seine Stimme im Kopf. /Mal sehen./ Kam die Antwort.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ende – Finish – Fertig

So das war es. Der Teil ist fertig und die FF ist fertig. Der zweite Teil ist schon in arbeit und es wird um Sirius und Jeallous gehen, um Remus und ? Und um Harry und Ginny und dem geheimen Orden des Weißen Drachen ggggggg

Ich hoffe ihr lest den Teil auch. Er wird heißen: Sirius Black – Ein Leben nach der Hölle

So und nun was zu Sirius Abfindung. Ich weiß es sind utopische summen, aber gerecht, seid doch mal ehrlich 12 Jahre Azkaban, 3 Jahre flucht und so ich finde es in Ordnung Fudge kann ruhig ein wenig bluten gg


	8. Schlusswort

Authors Note

Ein herzliches Danke schön, für die vielen netten Reviews, die ich bereits bekommen habe und die, die ich ja vielleicht noch bekommen werde.

Ich will jetzt mal so ein paar Antworten dazu geben.

Wenn sich mal ein paar Fehler in die Namen einschleichen, tut es mir sehr leid. Aber manche schreib weisen sind nun mal im englischen und nicht im deutschen und ich schreibe nun mal in deutsch und darum schriebe ich z.B. Hermine und nicht Hermione.

Ich finde es recht irritierend, wenn man in einer deutschen FF oder einer aus anderen sprachen übersetzten im Lesefluss, plötzlich über Wörter, wie Deatheater, Divination, Defense the darks art, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Marauders oder dergleichen trifft.

Ich finde sie sehr störend und sie bringen mich aus dem Lesefluss heraus. Und besser klingen tun sie auch nicht. Es gab heiße Diskussionen, als es modern war in einer FF Japanisch zu benutzen, dass war genau das gleiche. entweder ganz oder gar nicht. diese halb-halb Methode ist sehr störend.

Besonders, wenn die FF meiner Meinung nach super geschrieben ist, man aber gestört wird mit solchen Sachen. Sicher gibt es auch andere Meinungen, aber ich vertrete diese.

Sirius Wunden verheilen nicht urschnell, zum einen gibt es große Zeitsprünge und ich denke mit Magie geht alles ein wenig schneller, wozu wäre sie sonst gut, wenn's auch auf die alte Muggel Methode ginge.

Zur Geschichte: Ich habe mir immer überlegt warum Sirius seine Familie nicht leiden konnte. Und da es nicht viel bekannt war, außer ein paar Oberflächlichkeiten, hab ich mir dazu eben was ausgedacht.

Sirius ist ein wenig wie Remus, will niemanden zur Last fallen mit seinen Problemen, darum hat er sich auch nie den anderen anvertraut. Sicher kann es sein, dass Remus und James sich da so ihre Gedanken gemacht haben, aber dass erfahren wir nur in einer Version aus deren sicht.

Aber aus Sirius Sicht heraus hat es eben nur Snape mitbekommen. Darum wird es auch kein Zusammenbruch von Sirius geben oder dergleichen. Seine Freunde haben ihn unbewusst immer wieder aufgebaut, sicher hat er noch daran zu knabbern, besonders jetzt nach Azkaban.

Aber außer Nachts in seinen Albträumen entlädt sich das vorerst erst mal nicht weiter.

Vielleicht habt ihr ja mitbekommen, das ein Rückblick aus Remus Sicht und ein oder zwei aus Severus Sicht geschrieben worden sind. Das waren die einzigsten Stellen, wo fremde Eindrücke eingeflossen sind, aber sie waren für die Handlung wichtig.

Ich habe Snape das herausfinden lassen, weil wenn einer der Rumtreiber es erfährt, die anderen auch bescheid wissen und das wollte ich eben nicht. Ich wollte Sirius auch nicht so richtig zur Heulsuse machen.

Ich werde mir mühe geben, auch weiterhin so gut zu schreiben. Für den zweiten Teil habe ich vorgesehen, dass ich die Beziehung zwischen Jeallous und Sirius wieder aufleben und vielleicht diesmal sogar halten zu lassen.

Des weiteren will ich ein paar Geheimnisse um Remus herum lüften, von denen auch Sirius noch nichts weiß.

Es wird auch mal mehr mal weniger um Harry und seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort gehen. Zudem wird er den Orden des weißen Drachen vorstellen.

Danke nochmals an alle Leser und netten Reviews

wir sehen „lesen" uns im zweiten Teil

„Sirius Black – Ein Leben nach der Hölle"


End file.
